Looking for home
by NessieXnessie
Summary: Gwilwildû, damsel without a home or a race. A traveller, and Bofur's friend. She is looking for a place to belong and call home. By request, she joins Thorin's company on their quest to reclaim Erebor. Will she get more than bargained for? And will she have more impact than ever thought? Book/Movie combined. Fíli/OC
1. the Not Quite Anyone Joins the Company

Hello, before we start there's something I've gotta say.

You see, since I was six Hobbit has been my favourite book. For long I've wanted to write a fanfiction of it, but none (especially me) could ever do justice. To it. Now that it's finally a movie I am trying, and I hope I have a chance to do justice to at least the film...

**Disclaimer: **I very much do not own any of Tolkien's work, nor anything related to it and so forth. (That is the only disclaimer you'll see so remember it :P)

Here goes nothing... _Galu!_

* * *

_**Chapter one**__, The not quite anyone joins the company_

Fili trailed in after his younger brother, and shoved his weapons in the poor hobbits arms, with only few small warnings. They were just sharpened, can't go on an adventure with blunt swords can you?

Mister Balin and Dwalin had already arrived, and he greeted them happily, but there was something that caught his eyes as odd.

There was a dark glad, but small figure speaking to the hobbit. The person still had a hood on, and there were small bags and pouches hooked everywhere on the many belts around the torso. The person was no dwarf.

"Who is the one talking to mister Baggins?" He whispered to Balin.

"No idea laddie. Says Bofur summoned her, came here just before you. Don't even know her name." was Balin's answer, but it wasn't enough for Fili. Not nearly.

"She? So she is a female, Bofur didn't think that she would join us did he?" Kili cut in.

"Now laddie, there are many able females that are not dwarven kind." Balin defended.

"I do not doubt her skills, but does Thorin know of this?" Kili asked as they gathered around the unfortunate hobbit's table.

"No master dwarf, he does not. Bofur asked me to come and I came, I know the risks, but I also know the profits. That is why I am here, to help Bofur and his friends and kin." her voice was quiet, but held strange power to it, as she answered Kili herself.

"Then, m'lady I am at your service as long as there is no word against it." Kili bowed.

"At your service indeed, as long as Thorin speaks no word against your offer." Fili followed his brother.

"And I am at yours, but do not ever say m'lady of me. I do not think myself as a lady in a fancy dress." she smiled at them,

"Let us sit and wait for the others, Bilbo be a good lad bring us some more ale." Dwalin boomed and they sat (well all except Bilbo, who was still quite baffled and upset.) dwarfs and who knows what in his dining table and his house.

The door rang again, and that was it for Bilbo it seemed... He threw the weapons off his hands yelling "There is nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There are too many dwarves in my dining room that is, if this is some blockheads idea of a joke..." and yet he opened the door anyway.

A loud whump was heard and an ommmmph, as the rest of the dwarves had arrived falling down on the not-so-much-of-a-burglar's doormat.

The female rushed to see who had arrived and instantly she found what she was looking for. Her poor friend was under the pile of dwarves, struggling to get up.

"Get up you old thin-beard." She laughed and helped him up, before he caught her in a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you Gwilwildû." He excalaimed, while others gathered themselves to the dining room and began to set things up.

Gwilwildû happily let go of him and they joined others, setting up the table.

"Take your hood off my friend, so I can see you better." Bofur requested as they carried more plates and more food to the already filling table. She did as told while sitting down next to Bofur... Well she was next to Bofur until, first Dwalin and them Oín came between them. After a while she was squished between all the dwarves, that threw food around not too well mannered. Oh she loved it, but their host didn't seem too happy.

The golden haired dwarf next to her had struck up a conversation with her once or twice, he and his brother (Fili and Kili that is, if it wasn't clear) were very excited about all this, their first adventure... First real one anyway.

"So, what are you?" Fili asked after a while "You aren't elf nor dwarf, not quite a hobbit or a man either, certainly you are not a goblin." he added, fully turned to face her.

"I have no answer to that, and for that I am very sorry master dwarf." she answered recurrently, more interested in taking every dwarves appearances in. They had all told their names, but she wasn't quite sure could she place them right. Fili and Kili on here left, Dwalin and Balin, Bifur Bombur and of course Bofur... Oin, Gloin. Dori, Nori and Bori... No Ori thats all except Thorin, oh that was a name she could never forget...

"Why not?." Fili wondered, brining her back from her thoughts.

"Oh she has a race, most of them are goblins now-a-days. Been goblins for ages actually... Her line isn't the original either, she has a bit of everything there... In her line that is, even hobbit I think..." Bofur cut in, like he had a habit to do. Not entirely bad habit, just unfortunate sometimes.  
"Yes... Thank you Bofur." she wasn't really annoyed, she couldn't have said it better herself. That didn't mean she liked hearing she wasn't anyone.

"My people used to live on the mountains, before the sun and moon. We were the starlight people... Then came moon and then came sun, and we dealt great losses. Our skin couldn't take suns heat, and we got burned easily. Got ill of too much light. Most of our people hid in the tunnels of those mountains, evolved in goblins... Mixed with orcs.  
Others, my line escaped in the woods... Separated around Middle-Earth, no record of us existing really." she explained shrugging it off.

"Where is home then?" Fili asked her, more serious than she had ever (not surprising, thinking just how little they had known each other) seen him.

"Nowhere, but thats enough glooming, yes? It seems I have run out of ale." she turned her pint upside down and back again. Fili grabbed it from her hands and walked over the table and went to fill it.

She began humming and old tune Bofur had once taught her. Although the words were in dwarvish she still knew how the music went.

"Gwiwi... Gwilwill, ah never mind." bought her back from her own little head (that and the small thump and shrug) as Fili sat back to his place.

The dwarves began drinking from the pints, all and everyone at the same time. The beer flowed down their beards and clothes, so much they drank. Poor Bilbo couldn't quite take it, he- like she was- not used to dining with dwarves. It seemed like the wizard was used to dwarves too, she wasn't alone sipping her ale more elegantly... As elegantly as could be done with a pint like this, well a half pint. She knew what was coming after it, and prepared for the worst- the smell and the awful sounds- (mind you the worst never came.)

* * *

Before anyone knew it- except maybe Gandalf who knew more than any other sitting around the table- the meal was eaten. Gwilwildû Gathered her plates in a small pile and danced over the table, careful not to break anything... Suddenly the plates were taken from her hands by Fili, and a rhythm was clapped by the dwarves.  
Then the singing began

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bawl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

All the while, the dwarves and Gwilwildû danced around cleaning. She juggled with the pints and tossed them to Fili, kicked the plates, and had more fun than she had had in years.

Then a knock was heard, just when everything was finished and even the wizard was laughing.

"He is here." Cracked the silence that the knock had formed. Everyone stumbled to the door and waited. Bofur pulled Gwilwildû behind him, so she wouldn't be in the front. Better safe than sorry, Gwilwildû had been mistaken as an elf before, yes indeed before the facts had been said. He would have to explain her to Thorin first.

"Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce you to the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield." she heard Gandalf say, and tried to stand on her heels to see better.

"So this is the hobbit, looks more like grocer than a burglar." Thorin's powerful voice mocked, and everyone laughed... Poor Bilbo indeed...

* * *

While he ate, with everyone around him. Bofur decided to speak.

"Thorin, one more has joined us. I summoned this person myself, and didn't find the need to alter you about it." he began, and Thorin nodded, his interest was caught.

"Did you bring someone else of your kin? Whom, is he here?"

"She is my very good friend, but not my kin." Bofur answered, searching with his eyes for her, but didn't find what was looking for.

"She? I hope she is prepared to travel through the wilds and other difficulties." Thorin, very respectfully waited until he had eaten his mouth empty before speaking.

"Aye, she is very able. More able than even some of us, tireless and light in her feet too." Bofur excitedly told.

"Light in her feet, show me. Where is she?" in Thorin's mind, was a small voice that warned him, she's an elf, she's an elf it said. But he wouldn't say this aloud before evidence. There would be no elves involved, not now not ever.

"Gwilwildû?" Bofur called her, searching again, until she came behind Gandalf, whom she had been speaking with. She walked to the dwarves, careful with her steps.

"I am very sorry, master dwarf, for not introducing myself before. Gwilwildû, at your service. I wish to join your company." she bowed. Trying her best to hide the fright she had.

Thorin didn't say anything for a long time, and silence lasted only broken by the sound of his chewing.

"You have brought elven kind to our company..." he began anger beginning to rise, but was suddenly  
silent again. He saw it, when he looked in her eyes. They were kind and no ancient sorrow was in them, not like what every elf carried within him or her. There was loneliness much like in his own eyes.

"No, not an elf. What are you, faerie?" Thorin asked.

"My kind was once close to faerie kind, but not since the first age I imagine. I have no race, my father didn't have either nor his mother."

"Do you know where you are getting in to?" Thorin asked seeing the subject wasn't her liking. The question wasn't rhetorical, nor made in mocking voice. It was a voice that didn't suffer a wrong answer.

"Yes." she told in firm voice, a voice which didn't leave any buts to be said. The right voice to say the right thing.

"Good. Balin you have the extra contract do you not?" Thorin, who seemed to have decided his opinion the minute he knew she wasn't elven kind.

Balin brought forward the contract.

"It is for a burglar, but we can use it anyway... Sign there lassie." He pointed the right spot, and Gwilwildû ran her fingers over it, the signing was left there in moonlit letters.

Once that was out of the way, speech began again.  
They gathered around the hobbit's dining table,

For it was time to plan.

While they began pondering their options, Gwilwildû closed her tired eyes... She didn't want to, but her thoughts began to wonder, and they did until she was asleep.

* * *

She woke up when it was pitch-black outside, and a fire danced and sparked.  
She was leaning on something, someone actually, and to be precise that someone's legs.  
That person was of course none other than Bofur.

They were singing a beautiful tune, she had heard it before and so she joined them.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To seek our pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells,  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, on twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves,  
And harps of gold, where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the heights,  
The wind was moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale,  
And men looked up with faces pale.  
The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon.  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled the hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the Misty Mountains grim,  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!

It was enchanting, and over too soon. Slowly she got up from her place and stretched.

All of them had been in an odd connection during the tune, for everyone the song meant something, but the spell was broken now, and one by one the dwarves flowed out of the room. Poor Bilbo was left with a task to make the beds, while the others did what they did.

Gwilwildû walked around the hobbit hole, not sure what to do. She was deep in her thoughts, the song had woken a spark of hope. Maybe she could stay in Erebor too. Have a home... So distant thought, but somehow it now seemed possible.

She opened the beautiful round hobbit door and stepped out on the porch. The view of Hobbiton was beautiful, even at nigh-time. She walked down the little steps and sang some distant tune from her past.

"Lovely song, who is the little girl?" a tired voice asked behind her, Fili was sitting there, on the bench. Eyes barely opened anymore.

"Me. This is what mother once sang to me, when the days were brighter and people sang more freely." with those words her thoughts drifted back to they days she still had home, and a little family too.

"You seem very tired." Fili commented after a while, his words getting a bit sloppy. He wasn't usually like this, not at all. It must have been all the excitement he thought.

"Indeed, I came from Forochel. As fast as I could, otherwise I would still be on my way. No sleep at all, the poor pony was devastated." Gwilwildû told sitting next to him.

"Why did you come? Erebor holds no meaning to you." he wondered out loud.

"Bofur sent me a letter, and I could not refuse. He is my good friend, and he needed me." she told truthfully, but both of them knew there was more.

"What is in the treasures of Erebor, that you so desire?" Fili questioned, he knew the look of longing reflecting in her eyes, that he had seen in his uncles also.

He yearned and answer, but got none, so he told his reason instead.

"I long to see Erebor as it was before Smaug, and I want to see Thorin as our king." Fili smiled, for this was his and his brothers first real adventure to faraway, but they had already spoken of it earlier. He and Gwilwildû.

That was all they said. Sitting in comfortable silence a very long time, not wanting to bother one or others first quiet momentin a while... It went on and on, until other finally broke the silence.

"I should get all the sleep I can, good night master dwarf." Gwilwildû spoke, not waiting for an answer, and walked back to the door, and inside.

"Sleep well." she heard his words, before she closed the door behind her. With quiet, completely silent steps she wandered forward, trying to find their host. He was nowhere to be seen, Bofur too must have been sleeping, for she didn't find anyone else but Thorin, whom she didn't dare to bother...

She got a nice, comfortable spot on a mattress in one of the guest rooms, and as she finally closed her eyes again, the last thing she heard was Thorin humming the beautiful song from before.

* * *

It's hard to find grammar mistakes in one's own text, I know there are too many, and I am very sorry for that :/ if anyone would be interested in betaing me, it'd be wonderful.

Please review, they give one a wonderful feeling and make my day :) thank you for reading


	2. Pony Business

Hello again, nothing to say but thank you all my readers and reviewers and my amazing beta **SillyLittlePeachy** :D

I am so sorry for any typos and other mistakes there might be...

_Galu!_

* * *

_**Chapter two,**__ Pony Business_

Her dreams were of home all night, although they had people there, that shouldn't be. They were good memories turned better, and she didn't want to wake up, but she knew she had to... For if she wouldn't Gwiliwildû knew she never would.

In truth it wasn't herself that woke her up, but the dwarf that ran past her (not too quietly.) She yawned and stretched, while standing up. She walked to the door And looked out of her room seeing not one, but seven dwarfs going around, minding their own businesses, doing preparations.

Suddenly someone, (Bofur to be exact) put a hand on her shoulder and greeted "Merry morning Gwilwildû, come help me. We are going to need ponies. Pack up your bag and let's go find some from the market." he asked and she turned around to face his big smile.

"Morning to you too Bofur... A moment please." she requested, while putting every bag and small pouch back to their places, she jumped up and down few times and checked over all the daggers, and double checking that everything was on her and not lying around somewhere in the room.

"Let's go!" with her words (and her bag) they went, greeting Ori and some others on their way.

Outside was a very beautiful, and they were in no rush so they took their time, walking as slow as it could get.  
Just like she had expected there was rarely anyone anywhere yet (aside from the two drunken halflings, sitting on a bench nearby.)  
The air was still chilly, but not in the uncomfortable way. The sun had just risen, and there was still some mist edging over the water. "It's quite early isn't it?" Gwilwildû half asked, half stated kicking the gravel they were walking on.

"Not yet six in the morning." Bofur told tapping his precious pocket watch. "We have... About two and half hours to get the ponies ready for packing and good to go." he explained and took out his pipe, smoking some Old Toby he had gotten from mister Baggings.

"For what I see, we are going to go and have some breakfast first. If we go to the inn, we can ask them for ponies the same time." she suggested combing her hair with small fingers and opened her eyes as big as she could and closed them, and opened them, and closed and opened few more times before doing the same with her mouth, making as wide smile as she could and pursing them as tiny as she could. She pinched her cheeks redder few times and straightened and dusted her clothes before asking Bofur.

"I don't look too bad do I? I didn't even look in the mirror before leaving..." saying so she earned a long laugh from him, and a look of disbelief.

"You are worrying about how you look! First time for everything! You always look nice, more or less... Depending on the amount of mud on your face." he patted her shoulder and winked.

This time it was Gwilwildû's time to chuckle "Oh my dear silly friend, I was only hoping I wasn't too... Intimidating, these are hobbits we speak of. Not men of Bree nor Ered Luin dwarves... Hobbits are gentle folk, they don't know what waits outside. We look unusual, strange even-at least in their eyes-I'd say." she explained Bofur something, that hadn't even occurred in his mind (nor any of the dwarves for that matter.) Doing so she reached to her lower back where two of the scabbards were, and pulled out her shiny dagger to use it as a mirror.

"I'm sure it's fine, just braid your hair of your face, and use that bright smile of yours." he told lowering her blade and brushed some of the light brown locks of her face.

"I use mine if you use yours." she challenged and took one last look of her too smiling face and making a loose braid of her long hair.

"Fair enough Gwili." he agreed to the bet and handed her a piece of string for her hair, which she happily took. The best braid she could manage had her bangs allover, but she didn't care. Gwiwildû began dancing down the road, making it harder for Bofur to keep up with her spinning around.

"Sometimes I forget how young you still are." he muttered, but not in a disappointed or a disapproving tone.

"And sometimes you feel twice your age." she shot back while slowing down, getting back in pace with her friend, and they walked like this for a while.

"What did you talk about last night when I was asleep. What are we going to do?" Gwilwildû finally asked and without wanting so, the reminder why they were here tuned down their laughter and cheer.

"There is a hidden door." Bofur whispered, while he leaned closer to her. "A hidden door to Erebor. That is why Gandalf chose us a burglar instead of some mighty hero. He thinks we can take Erebor back with stealth... Also Thorin asked what you could do, and I told him you have some tricks up your sleeve." he continued with more mysterious voice, "Where is the door, do we need a key? What way will we travel?" She questioned with a hushed tone. "We have a key, yes. Gandalf gave it to Thorin, told it to be given to him by Thorin's father. The door itself is of course hidden-like any respectful dwarf door should be, when wanted to be kept secret-We don't know where it is, but the answer is somewhere in the map...even Gandalf can't read, I was thinking if..."

"If Gandalf can't find it, I doubt I can either." she answered to the questioning silence. "So what road will we take?" she asked again,

"Not sure, but our burglar is quite sensitive fellow. Fainted at the first word of Smaug... Why did you answer my call Gwili?" Bofur asked back in his normal tone. it was the question he had long yearned an answer to, but never dared to learn it.  
"It wasn't just me was it, Erebor holds something you want... What is it?" He led on, and nodded for her to tell.

She took a long breath and slowed her pace.  
"There is a flute there, a little silver flute. It has magical properties, it can put one to sleep with the first note. Or so I've heard... I have long wanted this object, but only recently learned it's location... That isn't all though. Maybe you have heard of them, maybe not... But there are the eight rune-rings, half elvish and other half of them dwarvish, or so was in the tale that was told to me. They can-if learned to use correctly-give one the power over the elements, not strong enough to form anything huge, but strong enough... Those are more precious to me, than any gold that lies in the Mountain. I do not yearn the Arkenstone, nor care for the jewels." she pronounced, her words calm and determined.

"You say you don't care for them, but I warn you.. You, like everyone else (, just like me) will fall into it's spell of the Arkenstone if you are not careful."

With Bofur's warning, the subject was finished and lighter mood crept back to their minds. By then they had crossed the bridge over the Bywater pool by Hobbiton and there was the inn.

"The Green Dragon... Let's have a look." Bofur urged her in front of him, as they stepped inside.

It was quiet, and even that was an understatement. Even the bartender was asleep. Only some old hag-of-a-hobbit was sweeping the floor in the corner with just as ragged looking broom... Gwilwildû and Bofur changed glances, while the younger one (Gwilwildû if it isn't clear) went over the sleeping bartender, and saw a bell, she looked at Bofur, pointing the bell. He nodded and counted 3, 2, 1... With his fingers and then she rang it. The poor hobbit jumped two feet in the air, and something like this came out of his mouth "Whatwheresthefire!"

"Excuse me master hobbit? I hope we didn't scare you, we would like some breakfast and 18 ponies." Bofur began, smiling the best he could.

Indeed the calmed down hobbit looked startled, even with the best warm smile that Bofur had, his clothing-aside from the silly hat-and the fact that he was indeed a dwarf, screamed: adventure! Danger!... But the young hobbit answered anyway. "W-we don't serve pony here, try... Well I-I don't know where they do serve pony." he mumbled shacking, "I-I am v-v-v-very sorry... Pleasedonteatme!" the poor thing indeed shook more than a leaf in a storm... Well he was shacking until someone shrugged him off, and stepped to the youngsters place (whom bolted away and to the back the second his legs worked again)

"Very sorry about that master dwarf, lady-" with this he meant Gwiwildû and bowed a little, "-As you were told, we don't serve pony, but we have an excellent quality fish and chicken. Also... If you need something bigger, worry not... In a few hours we'll get you some fresh delicious pork." the old hobbit told, clearly by routine.

"No, we need 18 ponies and some breakfast." Bofur tried again, still smiling.

The hobbit's face began to turn desperate... "We no have pony, only chicken." he in turn, still understood the dwarf's words wrong.

This was when Gwiwildû thought it best to step in.  
"What we mean is that we would like to eat some breakfast here, maybe a cup of tea... And we require 18 ponies for our journey, to ride on of course. Not eating them." she explained very slowly.

"Yes yes, of course... That's what I meant... For breakfast we have the classic hobbit breakfast in medium, big and huge size, it can be ordered with a little second breakfast too... Of course that is extra. Tea goes as sides, but ale or something stronger costs extra too.  
As for the ponies, we have 8 to spare... Only if you return them of course." The hobbit told very professionally, but whining some parts so quiet, that the dwarf and his friend had to lean closer to hear it all.

"We can charge extra if we get all of your ponies." Bofur cut in, searching his gold pouch, carefully he checked every pocket until he found it, and quite on purpose he made it jangle even more.

The hobbit seemed rather greedy, for his eyes lightened up at the sound of gold. And his old fingers began to shake, he leaned his bony fingers towards the pouch, but Bofur kept it far enough and out of his reach.

"For the right price we do have a few more..." He made the R extra long and nodded towards the pouch Bofur was holding so close, but yet so far.

"2 gold coins for 10 ponies." The hobbit offered, raising ten fingers.

"3 gold for 18 ponies." Bofur tried, taking the 3 gold coins off the pouch and slowly dropping them, one by one back to their place.

"3 and for sixteen!" the hobbit screeched, eyes so wide and greedy it hurt to watch.

"We need 18 and only if we see them first." Gwilwildû meddled in and tapped their gold pouch just enough so the noise was heard.

"Fair enough, you are lucky... we have just 18 ponies in the stables right now... This way mister and mrs. Dwarf." the hobbit lead them out from the back.

"Ummm we are not..." Gwilwildû began, but Bofur clapped a hand on her mouth, whispering her not to bother with telling they were just friends. So she let it be and shrugged it off.

"There we go, 18 healthy and strong ponies." The old halfling presented proud, as they stepped in the stables.  
"Now let's say 4 gold?"

"Count the ponies Bofur, there's just 16 of them." she whispered, "Let's do this with tact. We can pay the liar with silver, say we pay twice as many coins for so fine ponies... You do have your silver with you, do you not?" she finished with a question, which Bofur nodded at.

"So let's make a deal eh?" the greedy hobbit urged, seeing they were whispering things... Things he might not like, how distrustful the old innkeeper was, delusional to think everyone cheated like he did himself...

"These are all very fine ponies, indeed they are. We have come to a conclusion..." Bofur began very slowly, getting his little bag of silver coins out of his pockets and weighting it...  
Hopefully the hobbit wouldn't bother looking too closely inside, maybe they could get away with decent price, even if it meant lying and cheating the greedy hobbit.

"We will pay double amount of coins." He continued, and gave the bag to the hobbit. The hobbit weighted the bag in his old hands and pretended to think (even though they all knew that he had accepted the deal the second he heard double.) looking quickly in the small bag, seeing that there were many coins to be modest... But blinded by greed he didn't check them at all, or maybe he might have seen they were not gold at all. All the silver was only just enough to be 2 in gold.

"So the food then? Let's get back in." the hobbit, eager to get more money, tried to get more of their 'gold.' Of course before any words he first had stuffed the bag of 'gold' in his pockets, to be checked when he had time.

"Actually, this took longer than expected, we have to get going now. Pleasure doing business." Bofur coughed and they tied the ponies together with a rope and had little to no help from the slightly disappointed old rat.

"That went well." Gwiwildû commented when they had gotten far enough, and it seemed the ponies were just as happy to get away, as Bofur and Gwilwildû were to finally have them.

"Indeed, sixteen good ponies. The names are tagged on the bridles... That's Myrtle there, and that is Minty." the dwarf explained, patting the one called Daisy. They walked untill they saw a bench, which they sat down on. People were finally waking up... Well at least few of them were.

Bofur began to whistle, and Gwilwildû pulled out her flute.  
This place called for a happy song, where birds sang and so she chose a very bright tune, for she intended to give the day a nice song and so she began to play.

She played for a while, enjoying herself quite a lot, until she had to make a question: "Do we get the provisions too, or is that someone else?" she asked after a pig ran past them, and then a dog.

"That's Fili's and Kili's job, the supplies that is. Oín and Bombur went to get food. If you need something yourself, feel free to go and get them, just bring me some bread with you." He told, tossing her a silver coin while a hobbit ran after the pig and the dog. She caught the coin and was off.

Her steps barely touched the ground as she went on, stuffing the small flute back to it's place. The trail she walked on turned to stone path while she slowed her pace and soon the market was there, lying right in front of her eyes.

The hobbits were setting their stalls and tents up. Some who were already done, sat on their stools behind the shelves or walking around their stalls, checking it up and making it more presentable.

She took everything she could in and went to look for the bread and maybe something more to eat. Gwiwildû walked around, dodging few busy curly feet and a fat old cat on her way. Wondering through the tailor's spot, looking through few nice and warm fur lined cloaks, for she knew that there would be many cold nights to come, and so she bought the dark blue one (they didn't have black... hobbits.)

"Gwilwildû!" a familiar voice called, but she couldn't quite place it.

she turned away from the stall, but there was none she knew there. Just then someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Good morning, Kili." she greeted the dwarf whom had called her and who was quite covered in bags and satchels and other things that held supplies in them, it seemed that he would collapse any minute now, "Do you need help with that?" she offered her almost free hands, and flung the new cloak on her shoulders. It reached her heels and was large in amount of cloth.

"It is fine... Fili look who I found!" Kili thanked (or did something close enough) and yelled (quite close to her ear, to say the least.)

"Gwilwildû, I thought you were with Bofur." Just as clad in goods as his brother, the little worn out but cheery Fili thought aloud.

"I was, but I came to get somethings for our journey." she explained, steeling a bag or two from the brothers even as they protested.

"I'm going to find someone who sells herbs, and other things too... Hopefully." She told them, silently suggesting for their company, which they gladly offered.

"Where did you get all these bags? It would be good for me to get some too..." she questioned as they stepped away from the apothecary and later the mysterious hobbit-most likely no a hobbit at all-who seemed to have most of the things Gwilwidû required... Even if with a greedy price.

"It's just down there." Fili pointed from under the bags, and Kili took the lead. They were a silly looking company, two dwarfs and one something-else-entirely, all covered in so much stuff hardly anyone could tell what they were and who was which.

And there it was, the satchels and pouches, bags and belts stall.  
A warm faced female hobbit greeted them, and presented what she had to offer. Gwilwildû managed to pick a large bag and little pouches made of hard dark leather on her belt. After that she somehow got the right amount of money for the hobbit and somehow didn't reel once.

By the time they got back (the bread with them) they were in need of a good while of sitting down, which they did, amusedly watching Bofur, Bombur and Oín-whom had too gotten back with the food-as they loaded the Ponies with the provisions.

"We seem to have a slight problem... There are 15 of us and only 16 ponies, two are so filled that they can't carry a person with all that on them..." Bofur told, when they had loaded the two ponies full.

"Kili and me can share a pony." Fili suggested, pointing at the sturdiest pony of all sixteen.

"I am afraid that's already reserved for Bombur, we can't risk any other pony

with his weight." Oín explained, clearly trying to think with the other five.

"What if I ride with one of you? Bofur?" Gwilwildû twigged, and bit the last bit of the apple.

"That could work, she doesn't weight a thing!" Kili realized, summing up her frame and thinking. "She could ride with us." he suggested, pointing himself and his brother.

"It's settled, but I am not going to sit behind the whole time, I'm going to ride too." she told and left no arguments.

"You forgot that our burglar isn't joining us." Thorin's voice boomed. The rest of the company had arrived.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry there isn't much Kili Gwilwildû stuff yet, I like to take my time... please R&R


	3. Bets and Burglars

_****_I am so sorry this took so long... I had no beta in this one, she was busy too. Xmas...

**thank you all my reviewers and favourites and followers, warms my frozen heart, there are no words I find to express how wonderful a review feels like :)**

I went to see the Hobbit for the 8th time today, never gets old... Only better :)

You have been warned, there will be typos etc. and know this I am so sorry about that. (God Im starting to sound like how I write this...-.-)

Please read and review.

(if I forgot to say something... I am sorry.)

* * *

_**Chapter three,**__ Bets and burglars_

_"She could ride with us." Kili suggested, pointing himself and his brother._

_"It's settled, but I am not going to sit behind you the whole time, I'm going to ride too." she told and left no arguments._

_"You forgot that our burglar isn't joining us." Thorin's voice boomed. The rest of the company had arrived there._

"He's just late that's all." the wizard explained, like he was absolutely sure of it (which he most certainly was.)

"This time Gandalf, you are incorrect. You saw him yourself, he can't handle it. We won't be seeing him again." Thorin argued, and many of the dwarves nodded and and agreed with him.

"Exactly, did you see how he fainted?" one of them started.

"Yes, but he got himself together." Another shot back (Kíli to be exact,) and this started a long argument that left only few of the dwarves to side the wizard and most to side with their leader (would be fair to mention some remained neutral, the only female of the company joined only by Fíli, who didn't want to go against his brother, but didn't fully agree either, and Dorí whom liked the funny little thing already.)

"I bet you a pouch of gold he won't come!" Nori yelled, and with that he started another argument, which ended in two simple words (or three if you count that one is actually two words shortened together, like Dorí very politely pointed out.) These two words were of course Oín's whom had read the signs and was quite positive there was only one way this would end: the hobbit would come... Eventually. (What words those were, you should be able to detect.)

In the end Gwilwildû, whom took very much liking in taking wages, and had take hers against Bilbo, lost her pouch of gold, and was rather happy she hadn't won after all-not that she enjoyed much, when she tossed her pouch (just a little temperamentally) to the wizard.

Of course, now that Bilbo had joined them even after so much doubt, meant that he'd need a pony. So the female jumped off Myrtle and joined Fili after all, and sat behind him (doing so she felt an odd tingle in her stomach, just for a second and though it odd... Of course this was never mentioned again, and was soon forgotten anyway. She must have been hungry.)

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me." Gwilwildû smiled, and hid the little nervousness she had well... They had set up their first camp, when Thorin-whom she just directed her answer to-had thought it proper (mind you, had it been up to Gandalf, even he wouldn't have waited so long, the sun had almost disappeared completly.)

"You see Lady Gwilwildû..." he began his speech very formally and very respectfylly.

"Just Gwilwildû, please." she however cut in.

"Gwilwildû... These dwarves... every single one of them were called upon by me and they answered. All of them are loyal to me, and I would take none more cladly... I would take none more willingly with me, and nothing but betrayal could ever make me think otherwise, no vile word, nor a disagrement, nor even death..." Thorin began walking her away from others, to the edge of the forest, which they camped close to.

"You however... I do not know you, but in namee. I have never seen you fight or have peace, nor do I know anything about you. You could be traitor... Ah... For all I know you could be a spy of the elves..." he continued, and this is where Gwilwildû tried to cut him off, which led in having Thorin cut her cutting off off with continuing anyway. "But. You are Bofur's friend and I trust his judgement, and as long as you bring me no reason to think otherwise this business is done with.  
Now to the matter what I want to speak of... Our burglar, the hobbit. He lacks skill, and tact in battle and in burglary. I cannot put my hope in him, knowing that if he fails... there is a larger chance we do too. That is why I wish you could take over his spot, should he ever leave us for whatever reason. You seem quick in your steps as well as wit, and more than once last night, you passed me and I did not hear a sound. If you wonder why I trust another stranger in this position... i do not. Remember what I said before, I know not you, but I know what Bofur told me and I believe him, and I want to believe I can put this task on your shoulders, of course... I need your word for it. That is, if you take this role upon you."

This request took Gwilwildû off guard, and in wonder. She hadn't thought herself as a burglar, she didn't steal... Well she did but a burglar... (Even if only because the dear hobbit didn't hold their leader's trust, nor respect. she seemwd to hold one.) Thorin's words were powerful and his voice was encouraging but ruthless. She was muted, for the first time she saw just how this dwarf was everything and more than anything heard tales and Bofur's praises had ever let her imagine... He was something more.

"I need to think this through, please." she got out, long forgotten in the familiar soothing voice, and the way it had brought alive the tale of the young dwarf prince, and how he became Thorin Oakenshield.

"Of course." Thorin's strong articulation brought her back to here and now "But know this: my faith in you can be shattered or become stronger by your actions, and yours only. Whatever you decide, it doesn't change anything I value, and may or may not find in you. Your choise has nothing to do with, it is yours and only yours." Thorin's voice was true to word, and he put his hand on her shoulder as he walked past her, this ended the conversation there. The dwarf stepped in to the light of the fire that sheltered them from the black of the darkening eve and kept the wolves that hid in these parts of Shire at bay, and left Gwilwildû in the dark to think.

The sky had grown pitch-black by the time Gwilwildû awakened from her thoughts because of a howl of a wolf nearby. This made her instantly aware of her surroundings and just how dark it really was. She shivered, her cloak, which she had taken off because of the warmth of the day now screamed it's absence. Not from far, the dwarves' merry laughter and songs were heard, but that wasn't what caught her ears attention... There was a quiet pat of two rather large feet, the hobbit had joined her, and suddenly the cold feeling had washed away.

"Brought you some stew." Bilbo offered, not quite certain what to say. This female was much more to his liking than the dwarves, she had very good manners (to be fair, this was mostly as only compression there was, was the dwarves... And himself, but that didn't count) and so he had decided to go and look for her-of course it had seemed so much easier thing to do in his head, while sitting in the comfort of the fire than after standing up and walking in the dark edge of the forest-and see if she wanted something to eat.

"Thank you master hobbit." Gwilwildû smiled at him, and happily took the stew. Of course Bilbo smiled back, tried anyway... It was polite, and she of all people deserved a good smile once in a while. He still had to learn, how on earth did she manage all those dwarves, with their strange talk, even stranger jokes and all those not-so-well-mannered-meals (which he had only seen two so far and didn't look forward seeing more.) Still... Bilbo had grown to like some of them, and was starting to warm up for the rest. Especially Balin and Dori were to his liking.

"How are you enjoying your adventure so far?" the female asked him and cut his thoughts short.

How was he enjoying the adventure so far... His adventure... His adventure. This little realisation made him feeling a little faint, but with a deep breath the Took side took over a bit again.  
There was a little cough from her, and he realised he had yet to answer, and this is how he did "I have enjoyed the songs and the views very much thank you." he told, leaving everything bad out (to anyone else he would have been very clad to share his list of uncomfortabilities, but he couldn't possibly ruin her mood) Not that there was any need for him to complain right now, he felt rather merry at the moment. In fact so merry that he decided to do something he had never done before, make a bet.

"I bet you my matches, that you can't climb in to that tree there." he decided after a while of pondering, and pointed the tallest tree to be seen (also the third closest one.)

This amused Gwilwildû very much and she couldn't help herself, but to answer "what if I can't, what do you want?"

"You'll give me some of that chalky powder you have in one of your pouches... That one." he pointed the pouch that had a small and white rune Bilbo knew to be G.

"Why this one?" she wondered, not knowing that Bilbo had seen her use it... The powder.

_She had sat on her bed when he walked past, and she had played with the things inside her pouches. Two of them, one-Bilbo hadn't seen what pouch it was from-flowed in the air in front of her nose, had been blown softly by her, and it had formed an odd glowing ball of dust. That ball had turned to ice when she touched it, and the amazed hobbit couldn't but watch, as she turned it back to the dust and it had flowed down on the floor.  
She had taken another one out-the one with the white rune-and poured just a tip of a tea spoon (just about the seize of his grandmother's silvers) and squeezed her hand in a fist... Again she had blew on it, even less than the other, and had left her audience in so much anticipation, the respectful hobbit had found hard to remain respectful at all and not let out a squeak of excitement when she had opened that fist, and a blinding light flashed so quickly that had one blinked just then, he'd never know it had been there._

"It might be useful." Bilbo explained and Gwilwildû's smile reappeared.

"You are on, my good burglar!" she laughed and took Bilbo's hand, and lead him to a nice rock where he'd have a wonderful view of that particular tree.

Even Gwilwildû began to doubt her skills when she saw the tree closer, it just went up up up... It was good 160ft. Tall at least, much taller than any other tree there, but that wasn't the hard part... The tree had no branches for at least six or seven feet, and it was rather lean... There her 4 and half feet looked rather ridiculous (not that it was much to star with in our eyes... Mind you, her mother had been shorter than Gwilwildû herself.) She ran back to put her finished stew down next to the hobbit and gave him one of her daggers to hold, while she rubbed-very carefully, they were just sharpened-something on it, and whispered a word... Just one word, which she wouldn't want Thorin to hear: Ûr which meant fire, and the dagger lit up like torch. The hobbit, who's Baggins' side had began to return, let out a small yelp when this happened, but got much needed confidence, when the darkness around him was replaced by comforting glow of heat and fire.

From the dagger Gwilwildû got her idea, she might get somehow up to the lowest branches after all... She took a pinch of something from her darkest belt (there were four, all darker than the other.) and it formed to a little firefly. A firefly that went where she did, but stayed quite few feet in front of her, so that she could see her way better (it showed the safest way at least.) It lit up her way to the tree, and then jumped on the lowest branch, waiting for her to join it.

Gwilwildû took the challenge and sunk her two daggers as up and deep in the tree as she could, whispering the tree apologies as she did so (not that she did care that much, it was a polite thing to do.)

She rammed the last dagger-of the four-at the height of her waist and pulled herself up on it with the help of the two. Then she jumped-unnaturally high to even elves, had the elves been her size, and even then they couldn't have done the same... She got it from her dad-and landed on right foot but the left dagger, and for this mistake almost paid dearly and fell, but got the hold of the first trustworthy branch the tree had to offer.

From that on, her way went easily. The little yellow light showed which branch to trust, and which not, so that she wouldn't fall victim to the tree's cruel joke and fall.

The higher she got the harder it was to find a good branch. Of course this was no reason to stop to her, it just made this all the more exciting... But the faith had other plans for Bilbo's matches, and her good luck didn't fit in that future, so just when she was about to reach the top, of course she accidentally chose the wrong stick to hold on to and it snapped in two.

Which caused her to grab the first branch she could on her way down, which also cracked and snapped, and lower she went, down down down, quite a lot on same way that before, till the branches ran put and until the ground came and she fell on the soft grass (and oh it hurt, she'd be battered and bruised... Not too badly, but enough that she'd have a nice little battle scar on her left arm.) She lied there for a while, and then began to laugh. Not much later, the worried hobbit ran by her, and saw that she was alive and fine, and so he helped her up best he could.

"You won master hobbit. Clearly the Shire trees won't let one of their own lose... Or maybe it had it's revenge for those daggers, I shall never know, but you have earned this. Use it well, I can show you later how." Gwilwildû took a piece of thick cloth and tied it in a little pouch, where she put a fair amount of her "chalky powder" before she handed it to the satisfied-still a bit worried about her-hobbit.

The couple walked back to their camp-the stew bowl long forgotten, but the knives safely back with their owner-where some of the dwarves had already gone to sleep and others were just about to. In these lands, they didn't find they needed a lookout for the nigh-the Shire was safe and patrolled-so all of them had a good night of sleep (all but the poor hobbit, whom seemed to find roots and rocks wherever he turned, and the unlucky dwarf that had the faith of sleeping nearest of the tossing and turning hobbit.)

"Fili, wake up!" came a whisper from her right side, much too early (or late... Maybe both.) She stirred and right then she was completely woken up, even thought it wasn't Kili's (whom had spoken if not clear) original intention.

"Well I am up." Gwilwildû hissed not too happy about it, and sat up to face Kili, whom was only a backpack away from her.

"I am sorry Gwilwildû, I thought Fili slept there." Kili whispered back, and sounded sincere (and Gwilwildû was no one to hold grudges.) He was forgiven all too easy

"He is over there..." she pointed, and lied down again, trying to catch some sleep.

"Where." Kili, who tried his best to look around quietly from his place, but didn't see his brother.

"Behind Bombur, he fell asleep to the spot where he sat after yo went to sleep." Gwilwidû slurred, just wanting to go back to her secret dreams of what might be.

"I'll go look." Kili told, and by taking the first step, it was settled.

"Your steps are louder than Olifant's good dwarf, or maybe it's just that I'm quite tired, but... Now that I am awake, I might as well go and wake him up myself. Maybe the whole camp won't be woken then... Fili is the more graceful of you two I've heard... He can tiptoe here when woken." she grumbled, but offered a smile to Kili anyway.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Kili yawned, but didn't look tired at all.

"Shush you two, some of us are trying to sleep." Gloín complained rolling on his left side, not happy to be woken at all...  
That got Gwilwildû up and tiptoeing through their camp, carefully, carefully, carefully... Finally to the spot where Fili slept on. There she knelt down and carefully leaned to his ear, and whispered rather loudly his name there. Which caused the called person to jump up, and give a scare to the quickly recovering female next to him. Her heart had jumped to her throat, and she had almost drawn her dagger out... Almost, but of course this was only a stupid reflex-stupid in this situation, life saving in another-learned the hard way, when she walked the wilds alone.

"What?" asked Fili out loud, and got a hand over his mouth, with a shush. Gwilwidû looked at Fili, and he looked back quite confused. He was just about to say something, before she beat him to it... And it was forgotten.

"Kili." was what she said, though that was all it needed. Fili let out something that sounded like a swear but in khuzdul, so she couldn't be certain, of course he had almost slept over it. Fili thanked her quickly (and quietly) for waking him up, and joined his brother, whom was sitting on his bunk. Soon they disappeared in the woods nearby, and Gwilwildû promised herself to ask about this oddness sometime. All in all she was quite dumbfounded, when she creeped back to her own things and on the most comfortable spot she had ever had the chance to sleep on outside and on the road (beds not included.) Last thought she remembered had a misty grey sky...

Next morning Bombur's whining woke everyone up, he hadn't had a blink of sleep last night and didn't fail to mention that to anyone that would (or wouldn't) listen. Of course the poor hobbit apologised more times than anyone could count, and promised Bombur his share of today's lunch, which made Bombur very forgiving and got Bilbo too worried to even think about what lied ahead next lunch... 'A very hungry Baggins that is' he thought.

"Very kind of you to do that for Bombur, that wasn't necessary. From what I've understood, you hobbits need every meal you can get on a journey like this, I can spare mine to you dear burglar... I insist. Call it another perk of winning that bet." Gwilwildû offered with a smile while tightening the scabbard on her left arm, over the small wound which skin she had healed so it wouldn't be infected (even if the wound will take its time healing) and patted the hobbit's shoulder when she walked past him to get some breakfast from Orí.

"This is Shire, you don't need all that extra weight to your shoulders, that you get from that armour of yours here friend." Bofur commented her as she sat down on the soft grass bed and leaned on the rock he was sitting on.

"You can never be too careful, call me over cautious, but on a quest like this it is good to be. This doesn't weight much anyway, it is you I worry about." she shot back and stole a bite from his apple before placing it back on his lap. Oh how she was in a jolly mood, and so were they all, even Bombur now that he would get extra lunch, and Bilbo now that he would have lunch at all.

"Indeed madam, wise words." Thorin agreed with her and joined them, holding his own breakfast plate.

"Please call me by my given name, or just Dû." she demanded and quickly clapped a hand on their burglar's mouth, whom was just about to point out that it meant Nightfall in elvish (it was in one of his favourite poems after all.) and the realised what her name meant, but kept quiet this time.

"Right, will do." Dwalin, who was sharpening his knife (which he never used, but carried anyway. Later he put it away and it wasn't seen until Mirkwood, but that is much much later.)

This was how their morning went, lightly chattering and gathering their things back on the ponies.

"Gwilwildû... You can take over today." Fili offered politely, and Dû accepted when the company finally decided to take off. That was all they spoke for a while, but she knew this was his way of thanking her that she hadn't said a word about previous night, and would not.

Quite many similar days went by quickly. Merry songs were sang to brighten their minds and tales were told of lands beyond the decent and safe ones their burglar knew had never stepped over, but soon he would have to. The journey had finally began.

* * *

One day I'm going to rewrite this hopefully... For now, this is what I have written, thank you for reading xoxo


	4. Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe

_****_So... I took some time...

I blame firstly blame my ipad...

Secondly I blame _moi_.

maybe thirdly my new beta?... Nah it wasn't her fault.

Thank you all for reading, reviewing. All the favourites and alters :)

it was originally somewhere between 6-7k of words, but I cut this chapter in two, so instead of four, there is now chapters four and five. Shouldn't take too long to prepare to next... I hope ^^

* * *

_**Chapter four, **__Keep it secret... Keep it safe_

The company had quickened their pace after their stop at Bree. They were far past the borders of the decent hobbit lands by now, and soon they would step into the Lone-Lands. Even the hobbit knew this was not good news, and all of them wanted to get past them and back into the forests as fast as possible. None noticed it, or at least none had said it aloud... But everyone felt it like it had always been there. The sun went down quickly, and the moon rose Lazily and much too late. The trees around the road were getting fewer and their leaves were ill, just like the grass that had covered the roadside for all their journey, green and alive, but now yellowed and dying.

There was death in the air, thick breeze that came from the darkening lands beyond. Where evil had began to creep, looking for footstep in the forests and lands. Not even Thorin wanted to get too far of the road anymore. The wizard too kept quiet, but when Thorin had spoken to him few nights back, he had assured the wind would pass. Still everyone kept their weapons close at hand, even Gandalf himself.

"Are you alright?" Fíli asked, and glanced at Gwilwildû over his shoulder.

"Why would I not be?" she questioned back while straightening herself from the crouch she had sat in all day, leaning on the bags on the back of the pony.

"It is the first time you have stayed so long so quiet." he explained, while she tried to stretch her stiff muscles.  
This answer surprised her, she had barely said a word to him... Or to anyone for that matter (other than the regular questioning from their leader, and the few words she exchanged with the hobbit and her friend.)

"I have not spoken a word since we passed Bree."

"I did not mean words... You don't sing anymore." he quickly let out.

"Oh..." that was all she had to say, for she had not noticed this herself at all.

"I wish you hadn't."

They both fell silent, for reasons of their own. No word was spoken, but she began singing again. Just quiet enough for Fíli, and anyone no more than a foot away could hear it, hardly.

She held a small smile to her face as she picked the next song she first hummed, and then carefully tasted the words of it. Carefully, it was beautiful... At least she thought so, the way her mother had sung it to her-very different from what Bofur told, less powerful-_the song of Durin's awakening._

_The world was young, the mountains green,  
No stain yet on the Moon was seen,  
No words were laid on stream or stone,  
When Durin woke and walked alone.  
He named the nameless hills and dells;  
He drank from yet untasted wells;  
He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,  
And saw a crown of stars appear,  
As gems upon a silver thread,  
Above the shadow of his head._

__

The world was fair, the mountains tall,  
In Elder Days before the fall  
Of mighty Kings in Nargothrond  
And Gondolin, who now beyond  
The Western Seas have passed away:  
The world was fair in Durin's Day.

_A king he was on carven throne  
In many-pillared halls of stone  
With golden roof and silver floor,  
And runes of power upon the door.  
The light of sun and star and moon  
In shining lamps of crystal hewn  
Undimmed by cloud or shade of night  
There shown forever far and bright._

__

There hammer on the anvil smote,  
There chisel clove, and graver wrote;  
There forged was bladed and bound was hilt;  
The delver mined the mason built.  
There beryl, pearl, and opal pale  
And metal wrought like fishes' mail,  
Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,  
And shining spears were laid in horde.

__

Unwearied then were Durin's folk;  
Beneath the mountains music woke:  
The harpers harped, the minstrels sang,  
And at the gates the trumpets rang.

__

The world is grey, the mountains old,  
The forge's fire is ashen-cold;  
No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:  
The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;  
The shadow lies upon his tomb  
In Moria, in Khazad-dûm.  
But still the sunken stars appear  
In dark and windless Mirrormere;  
There lies his crown in water deep,  
Till Durin wakes again from sleep.

Somewhere during the song she had heard Fíli's voice with her, but it was gone as fast as it came, but soon the silence was filled by her words that told another ancient tale, for she knew many, and remembered the ones she liked the most by heart.

They did not stop at all that night, neither to rest nor to eat. There had been a goblin camp too near, Gandalf nor Thorin risked the certain and unnecessary danger. Of course this did nothing to the dwarves, they could easily go on many sleepless nights, but the hobbit and their female companion were not as lucky or sturdy as their company. The luck as usual, was not with Bilbo that night, but with Gwilwildû, whom was not responsible of the pony.

She asked of Fíli to let her in front of him, so she would not fall off in her sleep, and there was no reason to define this. She snaked her way under Fíli's arm while the pony still moved with the others of his kind, and she sat now comfortably in the front. She lent her head to the pony's neck, and put arms around it... Almost instantly she fell asleep, and was not woken until they stopped for some lunch.

"Good morning sunshine." Bofur greeted her amused. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes had a quite foggy look in them. She grunted something... None knows what, and walked straight past her amused friend, and to a little stream that was close to their camp. She was not alone. Several dwarves and a hobbit were there, splashing water to their faces and filling their water flasks. She did the same, took her boots and socks off, and washed her feet and her hands up to her elbow. It was not long before she felt completely awoken, and felt hunger grumbling in her stomach.

They were soon on the road once again, it was not yet dark, but they would not be able to go much further, the light was going out. It was quite cool and the hobbit was freezing, and so was Gwilwildû.

"You are shaking Gwilwidû. Are you cold?" Fíli asked, as though he could hear her teeth clatter. He knew it was quite cool, but he was a dwarf and so he, like the other twelve of his kind often forgot that not all were as sturdy as them.

"I am." she answered, and pulled her cloves higher on.

"Where in the name of _Mahal_ is your cloak?" he asked, while his eyes wandered to their burglar. "You gave your cloak to the hobbit?"

"He was cold." she reasoned and leant closer to the dwarf.

"Now you are cold... At least put your hood on." he hoped.

"May I...?" she asked and put her arms around his waist when he nodded. She brushed the soft fur under her palms as they lied on his shoulder blades. She could feel the warmth return in her and closed her eyes.

"Fili?" she muttered against his back, and opened her eyes again.

"Gwilwildû." was his answer to her question. He knew-was quite certain, if nothing else-what was to come, he had waited for her to ask it...almost hoped.

"Do you remember the first night of the journey?" she began her interrogation, and he had been right. This was about the night when Fíli and his brother ran had of, what now felt like ages ago.

"Yes. You woke me up." Fíli muttered back, and he knew that she knew that he knew what she was on about too.

"Exactly, but why did I wake you up?" she lead on, while Fíli purposefully slowed their phase, so they were even further behind the pony caravan than before... Not too far. Just enough that others would not hear, but they were not in danger to get lost.

"I don't know, you were the one that woke me." he went around the subject, and she could hear the smile on his face. She wasn't quite amused, but still she kept her patience (the one that she had rehearsed for Bofur, and his blunt words. Of course she knew he only ever spoke the truth, but sometimes it is better to just not say it.

_She still remembered vividly when her mother had died, and Bofur's words of comfort "She is at peace finally, you remember what she used to say. Still, I am so sorry my dear friend." It did help her, she knew exactly what her mother had been on about her last years on Middle-Earth... _

_That had been the first time they had gone on a journey together-Bofur and she-and the only time they had before now. They had been among Bofur's kin, like so many times before when she couldn't weather her mother's lifeless eyes and dead words anymore. From there they had ridden together back to her childhood home, after the messenger had brought the ill news. _

_Gwilwildû hadn't seen her in three years, not even given a thought to her after their last conversation. Her mother had said then that she felt her time was up finally, the death her mother's father had predicted to his child would finally happen. She was surprised that the place where her mother had been found was her childhood home, that Gwilwildû too had been born in. _

__

Gwilwildû had packed and was already on her way when Bofur caught up with her and insisted she needed his company. They had ridden for two days until they reached their destination, but there had been nothing left to bury of her. The house had been ruined, by the claws of wargs. Gwilwildû had stood there with Bofur, but not stepped in, for it had hurt too much to see the once beautiful place in its current condition. She had just stood there and done nothing. It wasn't the same place she once knew, and it was nothing without the ghostly inhabitant in it.

_The place was exactly like it had been in her mother's words of her death, and Gwilwildû couldn't take the thought that her mother had known and still travelled here from their home. She had wanted to die. _

__

Without a second thought about it, she burned all of it, and they had watched. Bofur had put an arm around her and there he said the thing she never dared to think, nor wonder "She is happier now, but we don't know where... she always wanted to find out didn't she? And even though you don't know where you end up after you die, or if you'll ever meet her again, remember her like she lived, remember her because your paths may never unite again." This had been the deepest thing she had heard from his mouth, and it had taken a while for it to sink in.

__

There had been a long silence, she knew what he spoke of, she knew it was true. She accepted it, but there was no going back after that, those words were there forever. Later she could smile thinking about it. She would travel even in her death to unknown-but there and then she had screamed at him, she had been so mad that he would say something like it. She had hit him, again and again until he had seized her hands and calmed her down, hugged her, stood there with her until her mind had shut down, not able to cope and she had passed out. 

_For many days after this she had been still, unable to do anything other than to sit still in the room at an inn he had brought her to. Tears had never stained her face and she had barely breathed, but he had stayed next to her all of the way, until she had opened her eyes and said two words "I know." From that point on she had only healed. _

__

Or so Bofur had later told her, for she remembered nothing but his presence in the dark emptiness of those days. That year had been her darkest and they never spoke of it after that, but it was in both of their minds. Something like the things that had welled in her mind that year couldn't be forgotten. Where would she go after she died? Where did her mother go, did her father go to the same place? If not, are they forever alone. If she ever falls in love will she have the same fate? These questions haunted her. After that she had promised herself she would never think too closely of his words because he spoke the truth, and sometimes the truth hurt too much. She had accepted her faith and became a stronger person. There was no need to speak of it ever again.) 

"I woke you up, so your brother wouldn't. You must know he isn't very good at sneaking around." That made him laugh and agree with her. "Which brings us back to the matter, why and where on earth were you sneaking to?" she asked, by now Kíli and some others that rode in the back of the company had noticed that the two had fallen behind.

"Fíli, what's the matter? Is your pony tired? Gwilwildû can ride with me for a while if that's a problem." Kíli offered as he thought it was the pony that wouldn't go any faster, not his brother. Of course it was not so, Gwilwildû politely declined, and so did Fíli. Kíli looked between the two, thinking whatever he thought but didn't say anything about it, going back to his conversation with Óin, while Fíli and Dû went back to theirs.

"What were you doing in the middle of the night?" She tried again, and this time got something to go on about, she learned their direction and formed the next question, "You were going North-West, yes... But why?"

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" Fíli sighed and looked at his brother for a while, it wasn't anything big ("the secret,") but he knew their uncle wouldn't be too happy if he learned of what they were to do.

"No, I am not." Were her firm words, with which Fíli gave in, and he told the truth.

"That night we went to the marshes to find this..." Fíli shoved a satchel to her, which she took with a look full of question, and looked inside.

"Careful, don't let it jump out." Fíli warned, and watched her over his shoulder with amusement.

It was a toad. A big ugly Frogmorton toad. It was unbelievably huge, she had never seen so big a toad before, and her eyes went wide when it opened its mouth and squaaaaked out loud.

"A toad... a big moss coloured toad." she stated blankly and closed the satchel quickly. This was like nothing she had expected... not at all.  
"We are going to put it in Bilbo's bunk tonight." Fili whispered, "We've fed it, it was much smaller at first." he explained.

"You're going to prank him!" Gwilwildû exclaimed (but not very loudly) "Good Valar." she muttered. You could learn all there is to know about dwarves in a month, but after years they could still surprise.

"Goodness no, we are going to win a bet." Fili explained her, and her mouth formed a big O.

"Against who?" she sought the answer of him.

"Mister Dwalin." Fili grinned, he knew she could never have guessed this, and he was right. For by now Gwilwildû was sure she was in a very odd dream, and not awake at all.

"Dwalin? Why?" This went against everything she had thought of the dwarf, right now he seemed not very intimidating.

"If we do it we get silver, although I think it's not that he wantsto scare the hobbit, but more that he wants to prove a point..."

"What point?" She wondered aloud, even if she could guess this one.

"That we are still young, and that mister Baggins has a lot to learn... I have no idea. No matter. He will give us a big pouch of silver coins to share. That's what matters." Fili shrugged.

"Don't you dwarves care anything but riches?" she sighed, for this was one thing she could never understand. The mad gleam that was in most of that particular race's eye when there was gold involved.

"We do." was Fili's short argument, which was ended with those all too familiar two words from her mouth.

"I know."

Fili gave a brief smile, and with that the conversation was done with.

Not long after, they stopped for the night and made camp at a small hill. The toad scared the poor hobbit, and amused everyone else that night. It was the last night they spent laughing and singing and playing because after that there were no more songs, and laughs grew few, for they had finally entered the Lone-Lands.

* * *

I really hope you liked it. Another thanks to my new beta, who's name is quite long... _Myharlequinromance123 _:)


	5. Prove Your Worth

Well... This took longer than I expected... I have been quite busy of late, and I am so sorry for that... Went to see the hobbit for the 12th time finally ^^

This was only half betaed... It seemes my beta's are busy folk and do not have time for it... Oh well betaless and proud I guess.

thank you so much for reviewing and favourites and follows, it means more than you can imagine to me :)

over 6000 views :O wow, that is brilliant... Thank you :) but I wish more of you would review... Only few did during the last chapter... Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? I am open for suggestions.

The fifth chapter is here... _Galu!_

* * *

_**Chapter five,**__ prove your worth._

They had just decided to call it a day, as they had seen the night creeping nearer, and all and everyone could say they were exhausted to say the least.

"We camp here tonight. Óin, Glóin, light up a fire. Bombur prepare supper. Dori and Nori, care the ponies." Thorin ordered around, stationing the dwarves where he thought best.

It was their second night in the Lone-Lands, and it was no way better than the first. The worst cold had passed, but it made little difference. Nights were even colder than before, because they did not dare to make a decent sized fire, sometimes no fire at all. It was for the fear to be seen by the wrong people. As there were little to no trees in these parts of the Middle-Earth to hide them, and the ground with rarity of yellow grass left clear tracks behind them... It was dead grass, and it was here and there, where the dust and dirt had not yet overcome it.

Gwilwildû-amongst others-took her backpack and lied her woollen blanket down and was just about to unpack everything required when she was called, so she left her things and walked over to the caller.

"Gwilwildû, Dwalin come with me, I will explain when we are outside the camp." their leader briefed them, and lead both by arm. Gwilwildû shot an unsure glance at Bofur, who offered her a reassuring smile, then shrugged and nodded his friend to go on. She did just that, and let Thorin lead her out of the hearing range of the forming camp.

They stood quietly for a bit, while Thorin was deep inside his head...where he made and thought plans. All the while Gwilwildû kept looking around, almost paranoid, as if waiting something bad to happen, someone to suddenly jump right at them... For there had been a howl not long ago... And it had not been a wolf.

"Ah Gwilwildû, you now have a chance to prove your worth on this quest. There is a house few hundred feet north, I want you to go look ahead. None should live here, but there could be something dangerous inside. Be careful, if there is indeed something in there, do not attack it, but come back here. I wish you to do the same, even if there is nothing wrong." Thorin directed, and then turned to speak to the other dwarf of business that was clearly not for her.

Gwilwildû put her hood on and moved two particular pouches close at hand. She would need them if there actually was something dangerous-one of them brought darkness just long enough that wherever it was thrown, the thrower could disappear. The other made anyone who breathed it in fall asleep-She lifted her collar so she wouldn't breath in any of the powders, should she have to use them.

She ran quietly to the direction that Thorin had pointed to. Careful not to make even the smallest of voices. She was still much too weary about the howl, but there was none around in the dark. Only their campfire could be seen, and even that barely, she was utterly alone in the darkness. There was a freezing breeze that danced with her locks, it made her shiver and turn against the wind, and there it was... just like Thorin had said it would be. The shack was barely even standing, the roof was halfway down and the porch was full of holes. This and many other things could have been said of the named building, but there was only one thing that caught Gwilwidû's eye. There was light that shone through the windows from inside.

Instantly Gwilwildû crouched and shrunk in the shadows. Carefully she crept to the window and peaked inside... There were orcs there. At least six of them. They were speaking in their foul tongue, but these were not warriors. These were smaller; not a half feet taller than her. A scout party, which only meant that things were much worse than she-or Thorin for that matter-would have ever thought. Because scouts never went too far from their home in these parts of the land. There would be a colony of them in a few mile's radius, which then meant she wouldn't risk killing them. (Not that she would have anyway...) The colony would learn someone was travelling in their land, they'd know someone was here. Eventually they'd know just how many someones, and that could never end well. Their company would be overrun by orcs by tomorrow morning (if the vile things would not kill them in their sleep.)

She began her way back so slowly, she barely moved at all. Step by step she went. It had been a while since her last encounter with orcs... Not since North-Downs had she seen one. Suddenly there was a loud screech, for she had been seen in her moment of doubt...

Silently she cursed the land of Mordor itself, but her curses did nothing but more ill, as the thing began to scream "_**Armauk! Armauk!**_" '_Enemy is here!'_ But it's words were cut short, as she hit it's face with the sleeping dust. The creature fell to ground fast asleep and Gwilwildû ran as fast as she could. Just once she looked back, and knew she was not followed, for the sleeping orc had not been heard. Back to the two waiting dwarves she went swiftly now.

"Orcs, Thorin there are scouts there. I put one asleep, it will not wake up before next noon, I guarantee you." she told and her words were mixing with each other as she got them out.

It took a long minute for her to realise, that for the first time it wasn't only her she worried about being hurt. Now there were fifteen others and as many, even more ponies. Bofur and Bilbo, Bifur and Bombur. Fíli... Yes, but Kíli, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin also. Were Nóri, Óri, Dóri, Óin and Glóin. Never to forget the wizard too... All those, and one mistake would make them gone, for good or for sometime.

The Shire was gone, and so was the merriness. during that time she had almost forgotten why she never travelled with groups. Alone when something like this occurred she could just disappear, avoid the fight, but now there were those thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard with her (not that she worried about the wizard, she knew he was more than capable to care for himself...) Of course this thought was lost quickly, and sent deep to where it came from. There was no time for it now. The matter of the orc colony was at hand.

"Scouts... But that means-" Dwalin began, and did not seem very happy... It was hard to define the emotion on his face, but it was close to what she would imagine hate was... Pure hate, though it was nothing like Thorin's expression... Not nearly.

"There must be a bigger camp within few miles." Thorin realised, and pondered their choices. "We get three in watch duty instead of one... And put out the fire. We might get cold, but we won't get killed. Best to continue first thing tomorrow and from now on we camp somewhere more secure." he decided, and walked back to the camp, but did not forget give a polite nod to both, the dwarf and the female.

"Good job lass." Dwalin approved, but not quite warmly. (Dwalin was not the dwarf who got around trusting everyone and everything.) "Come, let us join the others." he lead her with him, his hand on her upper back, as they joined the dark and gloomy camp.

Everyone sat there, chattering nothing happy. Most just stared-and whether it was another pair of eyes, nothingness or the fire. None seemed to care-something utterly and completely meaningless.

Bifur and Glóin sat opposite of each other, their closest kin near. Next to them were the young brothers, both deeply in trance, eyes staring to the depths of flames. Of course the rest were taking wages about which could stare longest without blinking.

"Kíli, be a good lad and put out the fire, like Thorin told." Balin instructed, as Gwilwildû set foot in the camp once more. She didn't get far before Thorin put a hand on her shoulder and spoke. As if to keep. Her from running off.

"Fíli, Kíli... Gwilwildû take the first shift." Thorin requested, when the fire was out, and everyone were silent like mouses... All but one. There was a soft snoring of the hobbit, whom had fallen asleep sometime after he ate supper. Soon after, first dwarf fell asleep, and not long after was he joined by Ori and his brothers, then Bombur and Bifur... Oín, Gloín, and finally all but the three lookouts were sleep and sound.

Some of the dwarves shifted around dreaming. Some saw good dreams, some bad and even worse, but the worst nightmare was to be awake for Gwilwidû... It wasn't the warmest night, nor did the lack of fire do anything to help with the cold that crept in their camp, biting their noses and ears and cheeks and even some toes. Even Dû was afraid of silence in the dark, but she would not let it show. Not even Bofur knew of this.

She looked around, and at every little sound her head snapped to the direction of the source. Even if she tried her best to tune it down, it was in vain. Had someone tried to touch her now, they would be knocked out before they had time to even blink...

She stole a glance at the brothers. Fíli and Kíli were just taking out their pipes, and were already sitting comfortably on their blankets, one on a large grey rock, and the other leaning on it. Gwilwildû searched for her book and blanket. Both which she had bought especially for the journey. As she found them, she crept through the camp and joined Fíli at the feet of his brother.

... And so, there they all sat. Fíli on the right, who leaned on a rock behind him, and muttered something deep in his thoughts.  
Kíli up in the middle, leaning on his crossed legs, and head resting in his hands.  
And finally Gwilwildû on the left hand of Fíli, curled in a ball feet pressed to her chest and the cloak tightly around her, with woollen socks covering her shoeless feet.

Somewhere during the first hours Fíli had edged closer to his brother so he leaned to his legs, whilst Dû was now resting her head on Kíli's knee and looking to the direction where the house had been.

There they sat and nothing happened. At all... Soon enough Gwilwildû took out her book and began reading, her ears still sharp for any noise heard. Nothing worth telling was said, and so... Soon enough the next lookouts were woken, hours after midnight and both Fíli and Gwilwildû finally joined Kíli in his sleep.

.~.

Bofur, who was next on the watch duty with his brother, leaned on his axe and was quiet. He did glance at Gwilwildû once in a while during the night, thinking things. Soon he too drifted off to his thoughts, because nothing had happened all night, and he'd had lots of time and things to think. So... He thought of his friend.

At first he hadn't been sure about calling upon Gwilwildû... Now he could see it had been a good idea, it did her good to be around people.

She never travelled with anyone, he wasn't sure if even herself knew why she didn't take company well. For all goodness sake, even himself: Bofur. Barely knew where she was most of the time! and he considered himself as her closest friend...

Oh, but he could see it, every time they met. He saw it clear as day... In her eyes. It had found home there after Vadok-he shuddered thinking his friend's mother's name... It was of black speech, not even Gwilwildû ever said it out loud, her mother never took another name but the one her father had given her when her mother had died giving brith to Gwilwildû's mother... Death. For that was what it meant-Gwilwidû's only living relative, had died, and it pained his friend. He knew so.

It was different now... For when he looked in her eyes now, he could find it no more. The loneliness, and despair behind even the happiness. he knew it was the same look every dwarf in their company had... but now, like in so many others eyes here too. It had been placed by hope. Hope of finding home. Hope of belonging.  
When they had first met, this had been what he had seen in those pale eyes. The very first thing. Yet different kind from it...

Of course there was other question come forward, she was making friends. The young dwarf princes and the hobbit. Even now she was sleeping soundly against the golden haired Fíli... What of it? Time would tell, and Thorin did not seem to mind.

.~.

The sun was barely up when she stirred, and saw Bofur's eyes fixed on her. She sat up and straightened her clothes and brushed her hair with her fingers a few times. She shivered. The morning was uncomfortably cold, and when she stood up and stretched, the chill crept it's way everywhere. Her hip, hurt after sleeping on her dagger cold dagger, which she had forgotten to take off. This was not the best of mornings... Not at all.

"Good morning." Bofur wished as she walked past him to the ponies, and dug out her old reliable blowpipe-which she had bought from the people of the Sea of Rhûn. The enemy-muttering vile words and curses. the blowpipe was a short one, length of her arm, from fingertips to elbow, and from now on it would be her primal weapon in ranged combat...

"Morning, but not a good one" she finally answered on her way back and sat next to him, and she was right. A morning was rarely good in the Lone-Lands.

"We should wake everyone up." she commented and fiddled darts for the blowpipe.

"True, but I hope not with that." Bofur pointed her pipe. "Finally gave up with the daggers did you? Back to old reliable eh? I hope you keep at least on knife, might come in handy." he went on.

"I did not give up my daggers, only made their matter less my friend. I am not a mere fool. I am a fool with magic on her fingertips, and magic and daggers suit well with each other. And for the blowpipe... It is better than nothing, I dug it back up, because nothing is better than Shorty." Good Valar, this wasn't a very nice morning at all.

Bifur tapped her shoulder and grunted and waved his hands around, which she didn't quite understand, but by the looks of it (and she did look correctly) he thought it would be best to get on the road as fast as possible.

"Yes Bifur, I think so too." she agreed with him, but did nothing for the matter, only began to poke the darts-she had made and moistened in poison-through a leather string, which she would hang like a satchel around her. Every day she was more glad than yesterday,that she had not brought an armour along... Heavy armour or light one... Neither suited her.

"Morning, is it mine or your turn to ride?" Fíli asked, as he armed himself once again.

"It's my time." Gwilwildû muttered at the dwarf, not very politely, and stopped any possible conversation.

"Do I wake them or do you?" Kíli yawned at them, as he and his brother had only just gotten up too. He had sensed it was time to speak up.

"I'll wake them, don't bother your mind with it." Bofur told and stood up. "Up, up good dwarves and hobbit... And Gandalf!" he cheerfully yelled from his place, and got a few grumpy 'let us sleep' mutters, and some 'five more minutes!

He did not mind though. This was how it was like almost every morning, and sometimes he himself was one of the whiners.

Thorin was up swiftest and gave orders to the just woken and grumpy dwarves, while the hobbit still slept, and the wizard sat smoking his pipe on a rock.

During this, Gandalf and Thorin exchanged a few words while Dori and Bombur prepared breakfast, they did shoot a glance or two at the hobbit, so it could be imagined what they spoke of.

.~.

Gwilwidû only sat there and kept quiet, for she had already packed and did not have the stomach to eat... This dawn had risen wrong for her. And she knew something bad was to happen soon.

There they rushed around and did what they did, not knowing how close to danger they were... Had they known, they probably would have been too proud to run away anyway...

This was all they had time to do-eat and dress-before Gandalf urged them all to get ready and go, as last night he had gone to look ahead and seen another orc pack few miles south, which would reach the particular spot they now sat on in an hour or two (of course he did not say this aloud... Better to not cause panic and recklessness in the dwarven lines. He knew all too well that if he would speak up, it would end up in a fight... Half in favour of escapin the orcs, half against it...)

They all seemed to have some fear or respect for the wizard, because this made them move, and even the hobbit finally woke up in all the rush, only to be knocked down again once or twice by the dwarves who ran here and there gathering their things and eating and whatever else they were doing.

"Excuse me?" the hobbit tried Nori whom just rushed past.

"I was wondering..." he began as Kíli nearly ran over him.

"Mister Balin?"

"Bombur!"

"Oh for goodness sake... Excuse me!" he finally yelled and this stopped them all. Everyone from Gandalf to Dwalin and Óri were staring at him now.

"I was just wondering is there any breakfast left?" the flushed hobbit explained and they huffed and went back to the business of their own.

"Have some of mine." the dark haired younger dwarf offered from his plate, which was already half empty and lessening every passing second. He was one of the few that seemed to understand the hobbit... Not quite, but enough.

"It's fine really." Bilbo waved it off, hiding a disgusted shiver with a polite smile.

"No I insist." Kili told and showed the plate in the hobbit's hands. It was like you would expect a dwarf's half eaten meal to look like... Not very pleasant.

Still, the hobbit seemed to get over the disgustingness, quite immediately and dug in like a wild... Rabbit? After Bilbo finished his one quarter of bacon and eggs.

They were off again. The air was moist and clouds filled the sky. It would rain soon, and this caused the already cold and grumpy dwarves to be in a worst of moods and none had anything good to say at all, so they were all silent once again.

.~.

... So, they had avoided the first orcs they had run into, but soon enough their luck would turn, for the one scout Gwilwildû had put asleep had eventually woken up and Azog the Defiler had been altered. There was someone going through Lone-Lands and soon he would know that Thorin Oakenshield was amongst them.

* * *

Here we have it. Next chapter will be from the movie. (This is movie verse mostly... Mostly...)

Dwarven prince is the most likely name for the chapter...

Namarie, untill we meet again!

please review :)


	6. Honour

So I finally rewrite this chapter... finally. If you came here from chapter seven because I told you to, (or will tell when I post it) **yes you have to read this rewriten version of the chap before reading number seven, the unrewriten one will not do the trick ^^.** if you are reading this after chapter five as a newbie, please go on :)

_Again. thank you for all your support, and **galu!**_

* * *

_Chapter six, **honour**_

_It was cold and sunny. She sat on a bed of dead grass, and Amon Sûl was near. She was confused, she was completely alone in the bright blazes of the fiery sun. She was lost and cold. She had forgotten her cloak somewhere it seemed, and there were no weapons at hand._

_Her pouches were gone and so was everything else. She was only clad in her under tunic, practically naked. She felt so cold... So cold... Where were everyone?_

_She rose up and spun around and around and around. Nothing. Absolutely and utterly nothing._

_She began to walk towards the hill... The watchtower. Ancient relic of Dúnedain. Her toes hurt of cold as her small feet stumbled forward the ancient path, up to the Weathertop._

_Slowly she went, and the ground grumbled underneath every step. Until she reached the very top, and stood inside the circle and looked in every direction._

_Just as her teeth began to chatter at the whirlwind of summer she felt a presence of another. Something she knew she would not like._

_The face was undetectable, and so was all else about it too... Like it sucked everything around it in dark._

_Maybe it was someone she knew... Deep down She knew it wasn't, but that did not matter. She could not break the illusion. And so she tried names she trusted most, the ones that were safe and good. Just in case it would change the shapeless._

_"Bofur?" she tried, but her voice was a mere whisper. Around her the wind grew stronger and stronger... The form did not move or speak._

_"Bofur is gone." the wind echoed, and she understood._

_"Mother?" she asked and her hands shook... But nothing._

_"Mother is dead." the wind spoke, and she knew it._

_"Father?" her voice demanded desperately._

_"Father will not..." was the breezes answer, but she did not understand it's meaning._

_"Fíli!" she yelled, panic settling in her mind. The first name she could think of._

_"Fíli is dying!" the wind screamed, and she froze._

_She was not in control no more... Her thoughts were not her own, and the air had grown horrible and chaotic. It was like thousand drum beats and silent cacophony in her ears... Something was not right here._

_Her brown locks hit her face like whip in a sudden cold breeze, and as it stopped... Death was upon her. It stood right there... Right in front of her, and there was a daisy in the dead hands, in which the flowers died._

_Suddenly it was not dead at all, but something more..._

"Gwilwildû?" Something seemed to shatter everything, the voice broke through from somewhere else.

She was awake.

"Gwilwildû!"

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to reach for her knife in instant, but it wasn't there. Instead she threw a punch to the voice's owner.

"Easy now..." he commented, and she felt fingers grasping her wrist right before it hit the target. Hit Fíli actually, the poor dwarf was quite baffled, she immediately apologised, but he shrugged it off and asked if she was alright.

"No." she sighed, "I will be if you give me a minute though..."

"Very well." he nodded and sat back, and leant on the rock wall in the small hollow they were camped by.

"Fíli?" she finally asked the dwarf that stared right past her in his thoughts,

"Yes?"

"Where are we. When are we?" she wondered.

The sky had fallen dark a while ago, and they had been camping here since midday. Everyone were either asleep or just about to be.

"We stopped hours ago... You fell asleep, I did not think necessary to wake you up, you were sleeping so soundly... Until you screamed... Nightmare wasn't it?"

She nodded and looked away to the others. She didn't want to think of the creature. It felt so real... And there she had thought she'd gotten over bad dreams

"Everyone has nightmares here." Fíli reassured with a nod, "Even my uncle."

"I doubt that. He is so strong..." she whispered and lied her eyes on the sleeping future king (if everything went well that is.)

"When we get Smaug, everything will be fine." Fíli reassured with so much faith, Gwilwildû almost believed it.

"I know." she smiled, but there was a nagging feeling in her; perhaps a trace of the nightmare... Perhaps something more.

"I know you do." he grinned, but the grin fell from his face slowly. They were closer than either had realised. She looked up at his eyes; carefully studying the emotion, and he looked back. It was like everything had tuned down, and nothing dared to make sound. Calm before the storm. Gwilwildû rose her hand and played her fingers slowly over his cheek, barely touching. She brushed a lock of golden hair of his face and gave him a smile. Suddenly the scared hobbit squeaked, and broke their trance. They both burst out laughing and got a strange look from Kíli, whom they had completely forgotten was there.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked nervous, and looked between the landscape and the three by the fire.

"Orcs." Kíli told, and the hobbit paled.

Poor Bilbo had yet to really meet one, and he did not look forward to it... At all. From all that he had heard of orcs; their maimed faces and brute ways... He would not mind if he never met one... Even though somewhere deep he was craving for it... Somewhere very very deep

"Orcs?" Bilbo's stuttered and looked for comfort in anywhere

"Throat-cutters. There will be dozens of them out there, Lone Lands are crawling with them." Fíli explained lightly against his pipe; clearly amused by the poor hobbit's fear.

It was moments like these, when Gwilwildû was reminded of just how inexperienced the two young heirs were, and just how young... Moments like these she felt the years weight on her shoulders, and everything she had seen seemed much much worse. Because someone like Fíli or Kíli should never go through it. For it would change them for good, and the selfish her did not want to change them... She could still remember how she was like during her first adventure, only 32 years old. So different from this one, but it took her naïve way of looking things away for good... (That and her mother's death.)

"They come at wee small hours of the night when everyone's asleep. No screams, just lot's of blood." Kíli acted serious, it was clearly meant as joke, but things like that happened all the time in these parts of land, to good people, and it was nothing to be laughed at. She shivered at the thought, but the brothers only chuckled.

"Do you think it funny?" Thorin's voice boomed, and she looked up at his face, the old eyes full of disappointment, Gwilwildû could not but feel herself too. It was clear he was in conflict about his nephews role in the group, not sure if they were ready after all.

"Do you think a night raid by orcs a joke?" he went on, and his face burned with hatred towards the filthy creatures.

Gwilwildû flinched, but did nothing but watch from outside.

"We didn't mean anything by it." one of the brothers shared their remorse. She could see how deep the wound of disappointing Thorin went in both their hearts.

"Of course you didn't, you know nothing of the world." The Oakenshield accused, and left the brothers quiet. She looked for contact of their eyes, but they were both clearly too embarrassed still.

She tried to put her arm on Fíli's shoulder but he nudged it off, and even one look at Kíli, she knew his pride was wounded and she could not help him.

It was Balin, whom finally captured their attention.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin reassured and supported himself so, that he was looking intensely in the two brothers eyes.

He turned his face to Thorin, who was standing his back to them, and lost in thought. She knew he was remembering something... Thinking something... something Balin seemed to know, and so it was Balin who offered the likely answer in her mind. A tale.

"_After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria..._" he started his tale, and unconsciously Gwilwildû snuggled closer to Fíli, and finally caught his eye, even managing to make him smile.

"..._but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin... He began by beheading the King_."

their story teller sighed sadly and glanced once again towards Thorin.

No more were only the two brothers with her and Balin, Gandalf and Bilbo the only ones awake.

Bifur and Bofur were stirring and listening both. Óri was awake also, scribbling in his book the tale that Balin told. Both his brothers were up too. Only few still slept, but none snored... The air was quiet and noble.

"_Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us..._"

The pain and loss in his voice were replaced by hope and honour. his eyes were fixed on Thorin now... never leaving his back as he began the final part of his story.

"..._That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe,_

_his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield..._

_Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."_

At this Kíli and Fíli alike seemed to look each other with pride. Even Gwilwildû herself, felt sudden pride and loyalty towards the house of Durin and his heirs. She searched the face of Fíli, and their eyes met just once. And for that second they saw each other like never before.

"..._Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated..._

_but there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief._

_We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'._"

The air was thick and not even the birds dared to sing. They all looked upon Thorin with more admiration and respect than ever before, and Gwilwildû just knew that the wizard was smiling his knowing smile.

"What about the pale orc?" the hobbit broke the trance "What happened to him?"

There was a short breath between the question and the answer. During that she saw a look passed between the wizard and Balin... They knew something none else did.

"He slunk back to where he came from." Thorin spat as he walked down from the cliff where he had stood. "He died of his wounds long ago!"

It took time before all fell asleep again. All but the wizard whom Gwilwildû rarely saw eyes closed, and of course she herself and Thorin, who had taken over his nephews watch duty as a silent apology for his outburst.

"Get some sleep, we leave early tomorrow." Thorin told as he sat where Kíli had, not an hour ago.

"Thank you, but I still have my watch duty to fulfil, and I have slept enough for a year during these weeks." she smiled and went for her things. "I might put on some tea thought, shall I make it for two."

"We do not have water to waste on tea, I will be fine... Thank you." he started rudely, but if nothing but his nephews sake he tried to act civil. They fell silent, and she silently reminded herself never to offer tea to him again. She would have to be bolder if she wanted to know more.

"Can you tell me about it?" Gwilwildû asked after a while, and made Thorin look at her.

"About what?" he asked.

"Erebor." she whispered, and knew that she had caught his interest.

"Why would an elf friend ask about my kin's houses?" he asked with suppressed distain at saying even their name.

"I am no elf friend master dwarf, I have some acquaintances yes, but they are weary of me in many lands. I am more dwarf than an elf in blood at least. At some distant line from elder days we are most likely even related somehow I doubt not, and my father was a respectful d... Anyway. Did I not gain your trust with my actions?" she spoke with passion.

"Trust comes with time and it is easy to lose, as is respect; but yes I do trust you, but I am weary." Thorin told.

Gwilwidû fell silent and pondered her options. She knew she should let it go, but this might be her only chance to ask someone of the place her father had little spoken offand loved much. She would have to play _that_ card sooner than she had wished, and began to search for _it._

"I think you know this, it has been in my possession since my father died. If not this, I know not what, will make you trust me enough." Gwilwildû sighed and took off a strong silver chain that hung empty in her arm. She showed it to Thorin and waited.

"A silver chain." he stated unimpressed, and took out his pipe.

Only then she saw, that the moonlight was gone, and no stars were seen. She cursed, but knew she had a solution.

"The night is cloudy. A minute please." she muttered and went to search her pouches. "A little starlight will do the trick." she explained him, and whispered _ilma_ upon the chain.

"There is nothing." Thorin stated again.

"Patience." she sighed and dropped floury substance on the tip of the chain.

The flour began to show an odd glow on her hand, like a lone star. Slowly it showed in a clearer form. It was a ring that shone bright like the starlight it reflected, but at the edges there were runes rounding it that did not glow, and seemed to be off some plain metal.

"The Idhildin ring. How did you come by this? There is only one known to be made in all of Middle-Earth." Thorin asked surprised, and his brains were already thinking the many ways.

"It is your grandfather's old ring. The very same one, yes. He gave it to my father as a sign of utmost loyalty, and I carry it always, for the same reason he did... Do you not see?" Gwilwildû tried with a voice forced calm. "It is the ring that no goblin or orc can find, nor a creature living under the sun can find it. It is hidden even from most of your kind also.

"Yes. I do see." Thorin told, "There are two options it seems. Either you are the best liar I have yet met, or you are speaking a very unbelievable truth and the last one is which I am bidding for... _At time being. _I hope I am choosing correctly." he said his silent threat.

"Tell me then, what does this ring tell you? I wish to know what you do already." she keenly nodded towards the ring, now resting on his palm.

"It tells me that you look very little like your supposed father, and it tells me sad news also. I did not know Nár to be dead." He laid his eyes down to the ring, and passed it back to her. Although she saw a flash of greed in his eyes before he did so.

The hunger for wealth laid inside him, like it had in his ancestors also.

"I have shown you this token. I have told you who my father was. Will you tell me about Erebor now?" she suppressed her excitement, and bled with her eyes for him. Feeling more like a mere child than she had in long time.

"I will, if you tell me a good reason to, but another time. Go to sleep." he said a jot softer than before.

There was no use arguing, and she was in no place to do so anyway. She bid him goodnight and laid down to the very spot she had been sitting all the while.

And as she slowly tuned off she would remember Balin's tale and the look between him and Gandalf. There was darkness in it... Darkness that crept in her dreams also. Those two knew more than they led on...

* * *

I am deeply sorry for any grammar mistakes etc. I have no beta. They all seem to bail.

please review. I'd love nothing more than lot's of 'em :)


	7. Over Hoarwell

There is no excuse. It has been so damn long. But before I say anything else. I have rewritten the chapter six (this is to those who have read the chapter six before it had a text that it had been rewritten.) go read it before reading this one.

okay, presumably you have now read it. I can't apologize enough so I'm just goin to say it once. 'I have to speak my mind; I'm sorry!' (And here is the part where you say 'apology excepted.' Pretty please?)

so most of all I have to thank you, **KawaiiShortcake. **Because it was really your review that got me to post this chapter today.

but above everything and along with kawaii. I have to thank all the reviewers and readers and favouriters and followers. Without you, I'd have no motivation to post this. (Or I'd have motivation... But very little of it.) because without you, this would just be another of those fanfics and stories I write, that never see the sun :)

_now, enjoy: _

* * *

_**Chapter seven**__, Over Hoarwell_

She had noticed something very odd lately.

It had started a few days ago—Or that was when she first noticed it; Kíli was staring at her. He was riding side to side with them (Fíli and her), but instead of looking at the road. His eyes were on _her_. He didn't even hide it. He was staring full time like it was the most natural thing to do.

Finally, when they camped, she had almost forgotten about it already—Until; she found not only Kíli's, but Bofur's eyes too, fixed on her like she was a wine spot on a clean tablecloth.

And as she went to sleep, she could feel eyes on her back till she was lulled to her dreams.

The next day was even worse than the first. She was speaking with Bofur while cooking freshly caught rabbit. And all the while he was shamelessly hinting she had caught someone's eye from the company.

"I have _not_ been looked at. Certainly not!" she exclaimed quietly, as putting an extra spark on the fire, with the snap of her fingers.

"Ooh, aye. That would be the denial then. When it hits, no turning back afterwards." Bofur said and patted her shoulder.

"I would firstly love to know, of whom you speak of. Secondly (if there is any first) I would appreciate if you won't go blabbing this to Thorin." she muttered and stole a quick glance at their leader.

"Thorin you say. Why on earth would the Oakenshield care mmm? Unless you already know whom I speak of, and feel the same way that he does."

"I beg to differ! I have no idea."

"Very well, but mark these words Dû. There is no snail, however slow, that does not come out of it's shell." Bofur lectured and was about to go on—but.

"Good dwarves, supper is ready and served!" Gwilwildû quickly ended his stride and clanged the stew pot with her scoop.  
Not long it took before she and Bofur both were surrounded by hungry dwarves, to whom she barely paid heed, for her eyes were fixed on something quite different than that.

"Go lassie, Bofur can manage." Balin whispered at her knowingly, as he got filling in his cup. He had noticed the glance she had given to their leader and his blond nephew, who both had ignored her call. She quickly filled two wooden bowls with the stew and there she walked to the two Durin's heirs and they greeted her with a nod, other smiling and other frowning but both thanked her for the food. There just, she saw that she had interrupted something quite private, and thought best to leave them to their business, but Thorin beat her to it. He gave her a nod and something that she wished was a smile and not a scowl but couldn't be certain of, before he joined Gandalf at the back.

"You seem grim, what is the matter?" Fíli noticed and took her chin gently in his palm, as Thorin was out of the reach of their speech.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Eat." she shrugged herself from his reach carefully, so he barely noticed she ever left, but soon she regretted the command she gave her, as his manners were quite like any other dwarves when there was food, rather poor. (not that she minded really.) There she was, more or less forced to wait until he would be done; and Mahal was she thankful that Fíli had yet to grow a full long beard, as it would have been flooded with bits of rabbit and liquid from the stew.

"Do you think I could be good a king?" he asked quietly after he was done, where they sat on a mossy rock.

This took her quite by surprise and she was mute a long second. "With some life experience yes. You have good heart Fíli, better than most I have seen. Certainly better than mine. And a good sense and will, don't let them be taken from you, and you shall make a great king one day." she encouraged with a smile close to one of the mother's that looked at her firstborn son, who had finally become a man—but yet nothing was same in this look, as it showed emotions very different from what a mother felt for her son.

"That's what uncle said—you both seem to share a heart very common with each other, but you use yours very differently." he told her, gazing up to the slowly lightning stars. Wondering.

"I cannot disagree, you would know better. He is quite—unique. I have never met anyone quite like him." she smiled a little at Fíli. "I would be proud to call him my uncle. I really would."

"I am glad he is not your uncle though, because then—" Fíli began something she never could have thought he'd say to her, but he trailed off, before she was sure she heard what she thought.

"Then—what?" she let the words live on,  
"Nothing. I just thought—well..." he muttered, as if making his way out of a labyrinth.

"Thought?" she tried to make him continue,

"—_Well_–—you see—I know—You're so great fighter. I would be nothing against you, Thorin would not look at me twice." he answered, but she knew he was covering the original truth with another he thought accurate, but she went with it anyway.

"Do not say that. Against your skills, I would not stand a chance. You are so much stronger, I'm not sure I would even be able to lift your sword." she chuckled, and nudged him lightly.

"I do not believe you, you're so much stronger than you look to be. Let us fight! We can spar aside from the camp!" Fíli exclaimed, but she disagreed gently.

"Not tonight, let us do it when we are safe. When we have a roof over our heads, even if only for one night. We can spar and we can fight when we need no watch for the watchful nights." she spoke, and he could do nothing but agree.

"I'll remember your word. '_When we need no watch_', don't think you would get out of this so easily." he grinned, but she already knew she wouldn't. He'd remember.

"If you won't remember, I will." She promised with light words and heart.

She looked at him for a while before taking his bowl with a quite wish of good night to him, and walked back to Bofur who himself was eating, where she had no appetite to do so. As so happens she had barely had any appetite for a while now, at least when it came to anything more than some tea or an apple.

* * *

"It's beautiful do you not think?" Gwilwildû whispered to the hobbit at the dead of the night.

"Very." he murmured back and poured more tea to himself.

He had gotten his first watch duty for this night, and Gwilwildû had volunteered to stay awake with him for a few hours, to keep company. None of them trusted that the he would make it hour past midnight, so she was watching the watcher.

And so here they were, staring at the far tip of the Weather top, and the moon that shone brightly over it.

"It's quite cold though isn't it?" the hobbit commented, and it could be heard from his shaky words that he very much felt so too.

"Not in my opinion, but I am not as used to living under a roof as you are. I have an extra blanket if you are interested though, and we can share mine. It is elven cloth. Very warm, but do not tell the dwarves, they would not like it." she said.

It was quite comical really. If you looked from afar. They were camped in a shallow pit, and it was nearly impossible for them to be seen by any other but birds, or those on high ground.

"If you don't mind." Bilbo squeaked and Gwilwildû tossed him the blanket from her bag.

"How are you enjoying your adventure so far?" she asked as she dragged herself side to side with him, and placed her elven cloth over their feet and up to their waists.

"It has been—Well—To be honest, during nights it's too cold. During days it's rainy or too dry. There are one or two meals too few and well—If we aren't there soon, then my back will crack and I will split in two from all the riding." he mumbled and drew breath after.

"Oi! We are tryin' to sleep here!" one of the dwarves crumbled and silenced the hobbit's complain rant.

"Think you can manage from now? You can always wake me if you think you cannot stay awake. Nap a while and I'll wake you to wake the next on duty." she teased very very quietly after she was sure the dwarf was back asleep. Of course the suggestion was real, even if given lightly

"Just sleep. I can do this." Bilbo huffed proudly, and so he did.  
Gwilwildû chose to trust him, and did well on doing so. They were most quite surprised when they heard from Glóin that he had not had to wake himself, but that Bilbo had done as supposed, he had woken the dwarf at midnight sharp. And like always, there was a knowing smile on Gandalf's lips.

"What do we have for breakfast?" Was asked by many that morning, and she was not one of them. As usual; Bombur—who none really seemed to pay much mind, but who was a silent friend to her because of his brother—had saved her some tried fruits and one of the last apples they had left (you may wonder how the apples were still fresh and not mould and waste. It had indeed something to do with magic—but not the wizard's magic, as he tried to interfere as little as he could—Gwilwildû's magic was responsible for their excellent condition.)

Bombur had always been kind to her, like an uncle, but they had never spoken a word to each other. Much like it was with Bifur and her also; they had a silent understanding and respect.

So, as the others found out that the breakfast contained yesterday's leftover stew (which was miraculously somehow not been eaten all last nigh), watered down, and with it some bread. She went to sit on her own; to a far corner of the camp, nibbling on her apple and think. Something unexpected happened. She found herself being joined by the most unlikely dwarf...

* * *

There we go then. Please tell me ow you feel about this chapter by reviewing. They literally keep me going. :) good or bad, as long as it's somehow constructing...

R&R


	8. Over Hoarwell, actually over it

Hi again, as usual now-a-days I had no beta on this one, so expect mistakes.

and I know this might seem a little confusing at the moment, because I'm piling things up for future. but I hope it's still good.

And guys, fact is that I update faster with reviews... Just saying :P seriously.

I hope you like it, kind of a second part of the seventh chap, but not.

_Galu!_

* * *

_**Chapter eight (or the 2nd part of seven)**__, Over Hoarwell, but this time actually over it._

She went to sit on her own; to a far corner of the camp, nibbling on her apple and think. Something unexpected happened. She found herself being joined by the most unlikely dwarf, Nori.

She hadn't paid much attention to him after all, she had meant to; but never did. He was shifty. Yes, shifty. Looking around, calculating, but more that anything she had seen him look at his brothers, and look at the hobbit. But it wasn't a look at all she had imagined. It was the look of someone who cared, and she knew he cared for his brothers; but it was unknown to her why he favoured Bilbo so. He just did, right from the start. Of course Nori's reasonings were not her business, and so she had let it be, still looking after the hobbit herself also.

Just then she noticed that he wasn't eating either, no plate, no drink, no food. He too had no appetite it seemed; instead he was searching for something.

"Good morning." she tried with a smile, but he barely acknowledged her. Searching and searching. It was a very uncomfortable silence, and she was pondering if leaving was be too rude, or if it wasn't, and then he suddenly spoke.

"I have noticed." he started, just as she had gotten back to her thoughts, and decided she'd stay. But he didn't continue, he waited for her to speak first.

"Noticed what?" she complied, throwing the apple up and down before taking a first actual bite. She could understand why she hadn't spoken to this dwarf before now. There was something about him...

"You have made a web." he answered shortly.

"A web?" she repeated, not quite catching his point.

"Yes, a web. You're Gwilwildû, a night butterfly, a moth. You are more like a spider." his words—if spoken in friendly tone—began to pale her, and she glanced back at the camp, and the company gathering their things and getting ready to move again. She was being silly of course, but she could not help but take him as a threat.

"You have them as your pillars, but here is why you are the moth and not the spider—because you will lose control. I can help, I've been watching." he ended his silent speech and walked away, leaving her positively and utterly stunned. Nori was nothing she had expected.

There she noticed a spider web, close by her feet, clinging to life on a frail branches of a young tree. She looked at it and saw a moth trapped in it. She looked at it again and suddenly it withered into dust, like it had never been. She had destroyed it.

"Gwilwildû. We are leaving." Thorin's booming voice woke her from the trance like state, and she was quite fine again as she rushed to pack her things, only to find them packed and already on the pony.

"Hop on will you?" Fíli grinned at her and lent a hand as she climbed behind him on the pony.

"Did you do that? Did you pack my things?" she asked him close to his ear, so that her breath tickled him with it's soft fingers.

"Yes. I did—with Kíli." he told. And she detected something in his voice, uncertainty. She had never heard him sound as such, and it made her morning a tad bit better already, oddly. silently she wished that the uncertainty was for the same... Reasons, as hers, but he and his brother were such innocent creatures—at least when the only compares were the elder dwarves and the wizard... And Bilbo, but he didn' count.

* * *

They had ridden steady pace all day before they reached it. The glistening gleam of Hoarwell, that flowed down from the Ettenmoors. And there waited the Last Bridge, their only way over the river for many many miles.

Not a many hours and they would be crossing it; but the day was running short of light already, and the bridge wasn't safe in the hours of night, everything but safe. For it wasn't safe in day light either. There were still goblins and other nasty creatures lurking about.

"We must be on our way, there won't be enough light if we continue this pace. Hurry!" Gandalf instructed, and so they did. They all took a tighter hold of their ponies and urged them to run against the sun.  
It was a very fierce run, because none of them would see another day in Lone-Lands if there was another choice.

"No time to stare at the view. Keep sharp eye for anything else." Gandalf advised. "From the bridge, go straight in the woods and wait for others. Now go, go!"

And they did go. First went Dwalin and Thorin, then one at the time all the rest, until finally even the wizard had crossed.

"Trollshaws. It's been long since trolls called this place their home, but that means not that we can lower our guard. Here we are not out in the open, but neither are the enemies." Gandalf guided and spoke no more that day.

The forest was a nice change from the dry ground and desert. Here the air felt more pure and it didn't sting lungs when breathed. Gwilwildû felt better here in the embrace of the green shelters. Perhaps because she had lived her younger years in the forests, maybe because the sun could not hurt her eyes no more; she did not know nor mind which. She could also feel. The edginess flow away from her, and nothing that had bothered her in the Lone-Lands bothered her anymore. It had simply been the open space and the uncomfortable environment.

They were all silent though, like they were all afraid they would disturb something in here. All day they went, and night; before anyone really dared to say something. From then the speech and talk grew usual in the company.

At some point water had started to drip on their noses and hoods. It was raining; and the rain seemed to have no rush to be done with it.  
Gwilwildû was quite soaked after an hour or two, and was positively shaking a little. She was clenching her hands around Fíli for warmth, and cursed the dwarvish company for the first time during their journey; because had she been alone, she would have had her elvish cloak, and had she been alone, weather or not with the cloak, she could have stopped for a while to conjure a nice little immunity to soaking—that worked more or less, and here and there—but it would have been better than nothing.  
So there they rode, waiting for someone else to ask the question, until Dori finally did.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." The wizard spoke, "If you wish to change the weather of the world, I suggest you should find yourself another wizard."

She was just about to argue that any proper Istarin could make a cover over them, but Gandalf silenced her with a wink and a finger over his mouth, so slightly no one else most likely saw.

She chuckled and let it be. After all; she loved rain. It covered the bright light of the sun. She loved sun too, but better from the shadow of it—she had lived here young life in the warm shadows of a forest hadn't she.

"Are there any?" Bilbo suddenly joined the conversation, she was currently enjoying (the days were long, and sometimes quite dull you see.)

"What?" Gandalf irritatedly asked (not quite irritated in truth, just keeping up the appearance.)

"Other wizards." the hobbit answered, and caught her interest, as she had only ever met one—aside from Gandalf—and knew of one other. She had met Saruman once, very briefly. They hardly spoke aside from introduction. He had come to their house, to speak with her mother; about what she never learned, but the wizard had left swiftly and angered.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White." the Wizard explained, and gave her a quick glance, like he knew something... "Then there are the two Blue Wizards... Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf huffed almost amused.

"And who is the fifth?" the hobbit (as always) urged him on.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" the hobbit asked in all honesty, and Gwilwildû's eyes went wide, anyone else would have hexed the hobbit to oblivion for that; he had honestly meant it.

Of course the Wizard seemed not to mind, but answered to the question, "I think he's a very great Wizard—in his own way.  
He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

* * *

Next morning Gwilwildû noticed her glum mood that had bothered her all throughout the Lone-Lands to be gone completely, and smiled almost as much as she had when they first set their course (if not more.)

She spent most of her time singing and talking to Bilbo or Ori. She had found the latter to be quite the character, and a great writer. He was one of the youngest, and looked at the world with wide curious mind.

But then came the night to remember. The night that none of them would ever forget...

* * *

They camped under the broken roof of an old farmer that was long gone with his family, for unknown reason. Who knows how long the shack had been barely standing there and withering?

"We camp here for tonight." Thorin ordered around, as she dismounted. "Fíli, Kíli. Look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them!" he continued and she had to chuckle quietly. No matter what Fíli or Kíli might say or seem like; they were still barely adults and needed simple advices as that.

She decided to pay no more heed to their leader, and what seemed to be the Wizard speaking. She made up her mind, and went a bit further from the company as usual, and there to lean against a tree that stood right at the edge of the forest. Clearly she had no duty tonight, and instead took out a book she hadn't had time to open at all before. It was a bright and colourful covered book about the Old farmer's daughter, Daisy Twofoot—a book she had snatched from Mr. Baggins' bookshelf the morning they left.

She didn't have to read too long before she was utterly surprised; but not by the book, but a person—a dark dwarf. More specifically their leader Thorin Oakenshield.  
He greeted her politely and asked if he could join her. She had heard him yell, and was fairly sure she had heard the Wizard leaving the camp, but could not be certain. The dwarf must have been seeking some peace and quiet from the group.

"By all means." she smiled and scooted over, giving him some room against the trunk. Thorin was angry, positively boiling inside. She would have to be cautious.

Gwilwildû listened to his breathing, it was slowly decreasing to normal. For whatever reason he had been mad, he was calming down.  
The breaths grew softer and longer one after another, until he sounded completely calmed. The chances of making him turn at her were decreasing also, and she dared to speak up. Ask a simple question.  
"Are you alright?"

the dwarf turned his head and looked at her, like it was the most unexpected thing—the most unlikely thing she could ever say. He closed his eyes and gave a short nod. This was all she would get from him.

Neither of them seemed hungry, and they did not go to eat. They simply stayed put, and let the darkness creep in to .the world. As it did however, both of them had drawn their weapons close. Thorin his sword and Gwilwildû her darts and blowpipe. Her powders and other grinds were attached to the ponies still.  
A cold wind tickled their faces and she wished she had her cloak now with her, as the air was getting colder, as the evening was falling. They had sat there, for who knows how long; like statues. No one had called them, nor bothered them. The least of all each other. The dwarf sat still and unmoving, but she was starting to shiver with less layers and less durability than him from her inheritance.

"You are cold." Thorin stated, moving for the first time in some hours, "Take this." he took his coat off.

She was about to argue, that she was fine (even jf she wasn't) but thought better and thanked him. This was the perfect time now; to get him understand. Get him to go to Rivendell, because like it or not; it might be their only chance with them map (or so Gandalf thought and shared her mind.)

"You do know that we are awfully close to cross paths with elves" she commented lightly. She was not however expecting a light answer back, and she didn't get one.

"Yes!—I know." he snapped, so swiftly she knew her opinion would go to dead ears. She would try anyway.

"I take it we are going to go around them from a very far." she couldn't help but chuckle at him—very briefly.

"We are. Do not try, you will not succeed any better than he did."

"Who did?" she asked even if she did know the answer.

"Gandalf."

"You should listen to him on this though." she tried, but turned silent when she saw his eye.

"I would rather not speak of this." he said, and she could hear the rage slowly fuelling again in him; it was best to let the prying go.

"I understand." she whispered and closed her eyes to relax. However, this was not a privilege she was yet allowed.

"No you don't. You understand nothing." he shot through her heart. He was very good at making his words sting.

"I do though. How could I not." she sighed; just like that her hope for peace of mind was gone.

He was giving her a wondering but stern gaze. She knew he had yet to figure her out—not that he ever would. She would never tell.

"Excuse me." She finally said, when she knew there would only be three ways out of this, and one would never happen; while the other would end badly and third be the only way now.  
She stood up, and gave him his coat back.

Just as she reached the camp, Thorin not long behind her. Fíli and Kíli ran into the camp, screaming like gone mad, "Trolls! Trolls!"

* * *

I'm not quite happy with this one, but it's necessary :P

I do hope you R&R pretty please?


End file.
